Bites That Scar Me
by Miss Eerie Undead
Summary: Soon to be revised. Yami/Yugi. Puppyshipping on the side.
1. Chapter 1

_Lady Ai: _Hello! And joining me in this story is my good friend, Lady Amarantha. Lady Am for short.

_Lady Am: _Hiiiiiiiii!

_Lady Ai: _She's a rock/prep. She's happy when she is around friends, super happy when with hot guys but get her pissed and her long nails WILL hurt you! Trust me, she just did it right now when I called her a prep.

_Lady Am: _Bitch! Just get on with the story. Let me do disclaimer! Let me do disclaimer! (Lady Ai: FINE! DO THE DISCLAIMER ALREADY!)

Disclaimer: We do not own Yu-gi-oh! (Lady Ai: Gosh your stupid)

WAIT! ((_These words_)) Yami Mind link and (_these_) are Yugi mind link!

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

_Yami _

I love the night and I live for it. Especially if there's a full moon. Out of the corner of my right eye, I see someone bumping around in a dark alley. Perfect. He tripped over himself. I looked both ways and ran towards the man. He looked up at me and then he . . . . threw up on my shoes.

Mortals. Feh.

I took out a tissue to wipe off the mess from his neck, took away some of the bangs across my face and sank my fangs in the drunken man. I use to only suck blood when needed because I didn't like taking away lives.

But ever since a hunter killed my mother, I've wanted revenge on the person who killed her. The hunter was a woman with blackish red colored hair with blonde tips. She had lilac colored eyes and she looked around her early 30's. I have tried to search for her but to no avail. I head for the park to clear my mind. I walk along the river side that's in the park and find myself a bench no one was sitting at. I laid down on the bench and looked at the sakura trees. The flowers were beginning to blossom. Suddenly, a petal fell and landed on my nose. Sometimes I wish I could just be human and enjoy the daylight and find love. Fat chance, though.

_Yugi_

A claret color slips from where I had grazed my razor across my forearm. I smirk at my own blood and wonder how something so terrible could feel so good. As my blood falls futher down my arm and into the sink, I lick some of it and quickly clean it off as I heard the front door slam. Father is home, possibly drunk again. I placed a bandage on my fresh cut and slipped back into doing my homework. When did I start doing this? Oh, yeah. That's right. I started cutting when my mom died. When everything weighed down on me. At first it was because of that, but then one day I bit my lip and I tasted the blood that poured from it. I suddenly had a taste for it and I couldn't get enough of it.

My father opened the door. Pssh, more like yank the door off it's hinges. "Doing your homework?". "Yes". "That's not what I wanted to hear. I left this house over an hour ago and you're _still_ doing the homework. Which means you're slow and stupid". He was certainly drunk because his point had no logic. Would he just leave me alone? I'm a straight 'A' student, working a half time job at a game store to support _his_ needs.

My father left saying sumthing about me under his breath and slammed the door shut. I thank God that he doesn't hurt me anymore. I think he just surpresses it. And I can never forget what he had done to me. . . .

_**Flashback**_

_Damn it. I got a 'B' in my history project. I was so damn sleepy I couldn't finish it. He found out. Oh God, he found out. _

_I barely get through the door when I feel a pull on the collar of my shirt. I stare into the coldest black eyes. _

_Colder then Kaiba's blue eyes. The eyes of my own father. . . with an alcoholic breath._

_"A 'B' Yugi? I knew you were a failer, just like your mother". "MOM WAS A BETTER PERSON THAN YOU WILL EVER BE!"_

_Oh crap. Did that come out of my mouth? He glared at me, then he smirked. _

_Smack. Thud. Rip. Pull. Push. Scream. Whimper.. . . . . _

_"I'll tell you once. You better not disrespect me like that again and you better only get 'A's. Maybe we should do that again someother time"._

_With that he left. Leaving me broken and torn. My sobs got bigger and I could barely breath. I couldn't belive he was that drunk to do that to me_

_**End Flashback**_

Just remembering that pain sent chills through my spine. I've checked my homework three times and everything is correct. I heard my father leave again and I quickly get my guitar and go to the park. I like going to the park to play my guitar, especially at night. I like to see couples wanting something romantic for the night. They even pay me for playing. I took a sit near the river bank and started strumming my guitar. My mom gave me this guitar for my 10th birthday. Three years later I never saw her again. Pain and sorrow showed from me by how I played my guitar. Tonight seems peaceful. Moonlit sky and stars shown bright above me. Sakura trees with blossoming flowers and petals flowed down.

Very peaceful, which is what I've always wanted ever since mom died. I miss her dearly and - What? I feel a presence behind me. I turn around quickly. Nothing. Suddenly I feel someone creeping onto me. "What do you wan-" I was cut off because I felt a sting of pain on my neck. As the person looks at me, I look up at them. The person was a guy, he looked he was in his early 20's. He looked exactly like me. Except that his eyes were a deeper color purple than mine. Then I noticed his fangs, covered in blood. I stared at the fangs and I had to fight back my erge to jump on him and lick the blood off his fangs.

_Yami_

I was sad that I had stopped him from playing. He was wonderful at his guitar but I got hungry. He started staring at my fangs. The only reason why I didn't kill him then and there was because I felt soemthing. Guilt? Possibly. Or was it something more? The boy looked like me except he looked innocent. "What are you staring at, dear child?" I asked. I was getting mad at him just sitting there staring. "Oh, I'm sorry. I just . . . I was, uh". He looked away from me. I notice I was holding onto his shirt, so I let go. I guess he felt it when I let him go because he ran off. Without his guitar might I add.

The boy runs very fast for someone with such short legs. I quickly follow. I do have an attraction to him. He is very cute. Before he is in his room, I'm already there. He ran into his room and locked the door, unbeknowest of my prescense for now. I go through his mind and tried to talk with him.

((_Hello_)) (_Holy! What the hell was that_?) ((_You left something at the park_.)) I picked up the guitar and came out of the shadows to give it to him. He hesitates to take the guitar. "Thank you?". The boy looked at me. His eyes are so child-like and innocent. "Whats your name?" He asks. Surprised at his question, I took a step back. "My name is Yami". The boy looked at me and then to the floor. "Yami. Dark. I would understand why you would have gotten that name. My name is Yugi". He gave me a shy smile. Yugi, that's a pretty name for him. It shouts out innocense. He walked over to the window. He glows in the moon light.

_Authoress point of view_

Yami kept looking at Yugi as Yugi kept staring at the moon. Yami walked over to Yugi. "Isn't it beautiful, Yami?". Yami looked in Yugi's eyes and saw a great deal of sorrow. "Why are you sad?" Yugi was surprised by Yami's question. As if to answer Yami's question, they both heard the front door shut. Yugi's eyes widened. "Hurry, get out or hide!" Yami looked around the room and ran under the bed. "Under the bed?" Yugi asked. But he shook it off when his dad came in, almost ripping the door off it's hinges again. "Yes, father?" Yugi asked wondering what he did wrong now. "I saw you running out of the house with your guitar. I told you, you can't go out of the house except for school, work and when I send you to buy something".

Yugi's dad went up to little Yugi and punched him in the stomach. Yugi fell on his knees and tried to stop the tears from showing. He felt some blood dripping down his mouth. His dad glared at him and then left. All the while Yami was watching and almost in tears. "Yugi why does he do that? Why do you let him?" Yami placed a hand on Yugi's back. "He's always drunk and I'm stupid". Yugi looked up at Yami's amethyst eyes. "You are not stupid.You have a little blood on your mouth. Here let me get that for you". Yami took a tissue paper from his pocket. "No, don't worry. I'll take care of it". Yami stared at Yugi, who was busy licking the blood off. "Yummy" Yugi said and gave a silly grin. Yami kept on staring at Yugi, amazed that he liked drinking his own blood.

Of course, being the pervert that Yami is, he found that kinky.

"Hey! Remember when you talked with your mind. Yeah, well, you left it open and I just heard all your naughty thoughts!" Yami's eyes widened in surprise and looked away. He coughed and he was blushing! Yami looked back at Yugi who was now crying. "Er, what is it?" Yami said. "You remind me alot of my mom. She always had a stern face but she was filled with mischief. She was gone when I needed her. I miss her".Yugi broke down.Yami didn't know what the hell to do. He was frantic in his movements and did the first thing that came to mind. He wrapped his arms around Yugi and brought him close. Yami did this so fast, he surprised himself and jumped a little. Rubbing Yugi's back in small circles to comfort the boy, Yami made humming noises. "There, there little hikari. Everything will be fine". Yugi looked up and wrapped his arms around Yami's neck. Yami cupped Yugi's chin, looking deep into violet eyes.Taking away a few lost tears, Yami looked at Yugi's lips. Yugi noticed this and licks his lips.

Yami couldn't help it. So he kissed him. Yugi wasn't very surprised and kissed Yami back, putting more passion in it. Yami, estatic that Yugi kissed him back, wanted to place his tongue in the innocent boy's mouth. And at that very moment, Yugi's dad came in. Oh yeah, what Yami said was totally true. Everything will be fine. NOT!

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o0oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Lady Ai: Hehe! I'm leaving it there because I'm mean and I want you all to suffer! Plus if you read this story then your obviously gonna read the next to find out what the hell's gonna happen. Let me tell you, alot of drama! As the story goes on, people will try to seprate these star crossed lovers! Anzu, Honda, Duke, Joey(biggest trouble), Mokuba and Seto(woah! Seto is gonna do somethings with Joey! NOT THAT PERVERTS!) Give me all the reviews you want. I don't have a life really. I spend all day on my computer! So I'll get the next Chappie up soon! Now I'm off to go play with Lady Am.

Lady Am: Ai-san, What do you mean by play? o.O (Lady Ai: Ewww! I meant like play Dance Dance Revolution or something!) Oh, sorry! Well, see you guys next time and REVIEW DAMN IT! (Lady Ai: By the way, I have a SETOxJOEY fic. It's called School Dance! One shot so please read and review it! Thanks!) BYE BYE!


	2. Chapter 2

_Lady Am:_ Holy shit! Lady Ai! Come look at this! Hurry!

_Lady Ai:_ OMGSH! Cool I got 5 reviews! WOot! Alright, Alright. Before we start the story I want to say Hello to my reviewers!

**Menoumarus1grl: I have to say this again, WHY DID YOU SCREAM AT ME! Damnit, I love that you are a yaoi fan like myself but, geez! I just put this story at 2:30 in the moringing! I was tired as hell and I still made it because I love to write. So, review me back on this story without the screaming okays! I'm not pissed at you. I laughed my ass off at your review. So thanks!**

**Sarah Costa: Thanks! I tried my uh I guess you can say, best? I'll make sure that this one will be better. Okay!**

**Hikari Skysong: Hey, I love your nick name! I also think it went to fast. Naughty Yami couldn't wait to press lips and other stuff cough-pervert-cough, So yeah. I'l try to slow it down a tad, much to the dismay of Menoumarus1grl**. **He,he. **

**Kat1132: Yeah, well. I can't wait to see what my fingers will type next. (Evil smirk)**

**Starthedemonhorse: I thought about it and I said "Yami would be freaking hot being a vampire and everything". So I did that. And about the Joey/Seto story, you really thought it was cute! Yami is naughty naughty with Yugi that night. That's why Yugi was scared as hell! They were going to . . .. . . . PLAY TWISTER! Yeah, strip twister if Yami wants. Naughty boy!**

_Lady Ai: _Okay so there it is. Thanks to all of you! And now, what you all have been waiting for:

Disclamier: (He,he) When I take over the world, then everything would be mine! Even LOOFAHS! (Lady Am: Loofahs?) Shut up bitch! Loofahs will rule the world with me at their side! (Lady Am: Gen, you need your pills and STOP DRINKING FRUIT PUNCH!) I am not drinking fruit punch! -Loud Slurp-

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o00o0o00o0o0o00o0o0o0o00o0o0o00o0o0o00o0o00o0o0o0oo

_Yugi_

Oh. Shit. Yami let's go of my lips and glares at my dad. My dad must be really drunk not to notice Yami's vampiric fangs. He got really close to Yami's face. "Who the hell are you?". Yami licked his lips. Well, that can't be very good for dad's health. "You needn't worry about who I am. You should be worried about _what_ I am". Yami gave an evil smile, showing his fangs. Bye dad, it was nice knowing ya. Not. Yami gave a hiss. Dad backed away and tripped on one of my school text books. If he scratches that book, I'll dismemeber his nose.

Woah! When did I become so agressive? Yami can't be changing me that fast, could he? Then I remembered he kissed me. I felt heat rise onto my cheeks. I bit my lip. His kiss still lingers on them.

Just then I hear a piercing scream and something flying in front of me. "What the hell!". Was that, was that my dad? "Holy crap, Yami. You didn't have to throw him across the room!". "He deserved it after what he did to you. I won't let anyone do that to you, ever again". Yami is sweet. So what now? "Want to stay over at my house? When the police come, as I expect they would after the scream, this house is gonna be a big crime scene". I nod and backed a couple of things and clothes. I pass by my dad's corpse. Even though he did all thoes bad things to me, I still feel sorry for him.

_Yami_

The little hikari stares at the lifeless body. We should go soon. I hear the police car not to far from here. "We have no time to waste". I grabbed Yugi and placed him on my back. I opened a window and I flew off.

Moments later, I hear a sound near my ear. A disturbing sound. A sound so terrible I couldn't possibly describe it. "What the hell?". Suddenly the sound got louder and then I felt . . . something . . . wet? I tilt my head a little to see Yugi. He's sleeping! Snoring and drooling all over my shoulder! "Holy-". I was cut off by even louder snoring.

I got in my house and laid Yugi down on my couch. I covered him in a blanket and went to the kitchen to find something to eat. Marshmellows, pizza, salad, fruit punch, soda, another fruit punch. Oh, what do we have here! I'll save this whip cream for later.

(_Damn it! Yami, stop thinking like that. We haven't even go on a date yet!)_

_((I'm sorry. Wait weren't you asleep?)) _

_(I was, until your perverted thought got in my dreams)_

_((He,he))_

"Hmmm. Maybe we should save that whip cream. We should also buy some chocolate syrup". Yugi smirked. Wow. Who knew that Yugi can be so nuaghty. "Yami, where's the bathroom?". "Go straight (Author note: No pun intended) down the hall, take the second left opening, climb up the stairs and take the first door to your right". He nods and takes his bookbag up with him. I put the can of whip cream in my back pocket, just in case. He,he

_Yugi_

I saw to much blood tonight. First on Yami's fangs with my own blood, then it was my dad's blood. I need to drink blood. I find the bathroom, finally, and locked the door. I take out my razor and slit my right arm. I pinched my skin so more blood could come out faster. Looks like I didn't do a good job on the first one so I cut one longer. Mmmm, finally. I haven't drank this since this afternoon.

I looked everywhere for a bandage but I can't find it. I can't ask Yami or he'll get suspisous. Er, I'll have to use toilet paper. I wrapped alot of it tightly around my arm. From my bookbag, I took out one of my long sleeved shirt and went back to the kitchen. Some how, my eyes looked in the direction of Yami's muffin shaped ass. Oh, shit. Did I just say that. Oh, well. I saw whipped cream in his back pocket.

I soundlessly make my away toward him as he was still looking in the fridge. I quickly take the whip cream from him. "Hey, Yami!". He looked back at me and I sprayed his face with whip cream. "Hey! That wasn't very nice. I can bite you, you know that". I ran toward the living room. Unfortunatly, Yami catches me and pins me to the floor. He licks some of the whip cream off his face. "I wonder how you taste like with whip cream". He takes the whip cream from my hand and then he stops. He looks at my arm. My bandaged arm. He lefts up my sleeve and stares at the blood stained bandage I used. "What's this?". Damn it I didn't want him to find out.

_Authoress POV. Somewhere unknown_

_"You called, master?". A person in a yellow cloak came out of the shadows. "Yes, I want you to keep a close eye on someone", a strong voice came from someone sitting on a silver throne in dark lights. "And may I ask whom I am keeping an eye on?". The man sitting on the throne stood up. "A small boy that goes by the name of Yugi Motou". Yami Marik (Malik) come out into the bright lights away from the throne. "I suspect he has found my dear Atemu". The man in the yellow cloak let down his hoddie, revealing his features. Brown hair flowed in front of his icey blue eyes. "Atemu, sir?". "You know him as Yami. He has been hidding away from me because of a reason you needn't know right now". Seto bowed and asked "I shall find this Yugi and he should lead me to Yami?". "Yes". Seto left. "Hurry, It should be day light up there by now. But since you are immune toward it unlike the rest, I count on you". "Yes, m'lord"_

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0oo0o0o000o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0oo0o0o0

_Lady Ai_: Oh shit. What will Yugi do now? And what does Malik want with Atemu or as we all know him, Yami? BUWAHAHAHAHAHA! I shall leave you all to your doom! By the way I'm sorry I didn't post faster, but I was caught up with the movie Romeo and Juliet (The new version, you know the one with guns instead of swords) It was so cool! I went shopping for food. Belive it or not even though I don't have a life I do need to eat! So review and stuff you know. The same old same old crap everyone tells you. Okay? Until next time, SO LONG AND GOODNIGHT! Oh and big shout out to all My Chemical Romance fans! wOoT!


	3. Chapter 3

_Lady Ai:_ Well, well, well. My stupid email doesn't feel like working for me today. So, I couldn't read any of your reviews. Sorry. Okay now um Lady Am would like to say a few words

_Lady Am_: No I don't . . . You can't make me say the disclamier . . . . . . What are you doing? . . . . Ai-san . . . . Gen. . . . Genesis, No! . . . What are you doing with that rope damnit! .. . . Holy Shit! Gen-mmmphh.

_Gabi:_ Uh . . . -Backs away slowly- Ai-san and Am-san does not own Yu-gi-oh! Holy crap Ai-san, you didn't have to tickle Am-san to death!

_Lady Ai: _MUAHAHAHAHAHAHA! You shall be my new groupie! Now on with the Story!

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o00o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

_Authoress POV. Back at Yami's Mansion._

"Yugi, what's this all about?". Yami had unwrapped Yugi's bandaged arm carefully. Yugi winced as Yami finished. "Well, are you going to explain to me why you do this?". Yami looked at Yugi and Yugi looked away. Tears were threatening to fall and Yugi felt ashamed of himself again. How could he have let this happen?

Suddenly a bell was heard from the clock. It was 6:00 and Yugi couldn't have felt happier. "I have to go". Yami released Yugi. Yugi ran to get his bookbag and left for school. 'Damn it. Damn it. Damn it.', Yugi thought. The bleeding from his arm had stopped but the pain was was unbearable. It was raining as Yugi reached for the school doors.

"Hey Yug!" A long haired blonde in uniform came up to Yugi. Then came a brown haired girl followed by a brown haired pointy headed boy.

"Hey Jou. What's up guys?" Yugi said with a fakish smile plastered on his face. Honda wrapped his arms around Anzu. "Me and Anzu are going out". Honda said with a big grin. Anzu was brushed lightly with a pink color across her cheeks. "What about you, Jou? Had your eye on someone for a while now, have you?" Yugi said, poking a blushing Jou. "Yeah, man! We've all seen how you space out during class" Honda said patting Jou on the back. "Um, Yeah. I do have my eye on someone-". "Awww! Tell us who's the lucky person!" Anzu said jumping for joy. The gang knew Jou could swing both ways. What they didn't know was the Jou's special someone was . . . .

_Riiiiiinnnnnggggg! Riiiiiiinnnnnngggg! Riiiiinnnnggg!_

Oh well. The bell rang which meant time for class. Honda and Anzu had algebra together and Yugi and Jou had poetry. Jou loved poetry class. He like to express himself. Today they were suppose to read aloud a poem to someone. Anyone. A family member, a friend, a crush, a crush that you have on one of your friends. You know, the usual.

Yugi didn't know anything about a project because he was absent (for previous problems). The teacher let him do the assignment another day. The whole class went and then it was Jou's turn. "Katsuya, you may read your poem now". Jou had spaced out but soon was knocked out to reality. He coughed and stood up with a sheet of paper in his hands. "Who's the poem for, Jou?" The teacher asked. "Um, can I say who it's for after the poem?". "Of course, Jou". He look down to the student next to him and meet two sparkling purple eyes.

_"My life has been with shattered hearts_

_And over flowing tears. _

_Once a time where I was weak_

_I set a wall around my heart_

_Let no one see the real me._

_But then one day I met you._

_And it only took_

_Just one look_

_Into thoes violet eyes._

_And I've tried to deny it._

_I've keep this a secret for the longest_

_But now I feel I must tell you_

_You stole my heart_

_And I don't want it back _

_Because I love you."_

Jou sat down and tried to hide his face because he was blushing. "I wonder who that was for. Was it for that special person?" asked Yugi, blind to the fact who the poem was excatly for. "Well, Jou. Are you going to tell us who the poem was for? It was very beautiful!" the teacher said. Everyone in the class nodded and began to cheer - "Who's it for! Who's it for!". Some of the girls giggled hoping that it was for one of them. Jou looked up at the teacher still blushing madly. He whispered something but no one heard. "May you repeat that, Jou? Louder this time". The teacher said, sitting on the edge of her seat. Hey, who wouldn't want to know how the poem was for? Jou's face was redder than an apple. "The poem was for . . . . for-". 'Damn it just say it already' Jou thought. "The poem was for . . . . Yugi".

The teacher fell off her chair. Some of the students fell of their chairs as well. One chick gasped then fainted. It was total embrassment toward poor Jou. But Yugi . . . . Poor poor poor innocent, pure, shy Yugi. He turned different shades of red, as did Jou, and Yugi shyly smiled at Jou. He couldn't help but laugh at his current situation. Jou laughed, too. The bell rang, which meant lunch. Yugi and Jou went out of the classroom. They were both still pretty shocked about what just happened.

The school day dragged on and Jou and Yugi hadn't talked to each other. Everytime they passed through the hallway, they blushed and looked the other way. Obviously Anzu and Honda noticed this. "Hey Jou! What's up?" Honda asked slyly. "Oh, hey man. Nothing. Why you ask?" Jou said trying to stop himself from blushing madly remembering that something was up. "Just wondering because . . . . . . You and Yugi both have been acting wierd ever since 1st period. Everytime you guys pass each other, both of you blush! You see like right now!" Jou had been blushing about the subject even if he thinks about it. So you can bet that he has been blushing all day.

"Hey Yugi! How's it going?" Anzu said hugging Yugi to death. "Hey, Anny. Let . . . go . . can't . . breath" Yugi breathed in deeply as Anzu let go of her death hug. "So How's it going?" Anzu asked again. "It's going. Why?". Anzu smiled slyly and a glint appeared in her eyes. "Somethings up with you and Jou, right?". Yugi turned into a slide show of red. "Well, Jou did do something in-". "Oh My Gosh. Did he do a move on you? He didn't try to touc-". "Oh my! No! Geez, Anny. He wouldn't try that! No, He read a poem in class for me". Wow, Anzu was a closet perv. He,he. "Oh, well. What excatly did the poem say?". "To break it down into three words. I. love. You". Anzu almost tripped when she heard love. "Oh You okay Anny?". "Yeah I'm fine. Jou actually declared his love for you in poem? Wow, how romantic!". Yugi blushed again. 'But what about Yami?' He thought. 'He wouldn't want me after what he found out. I'll just have to forget about him. Besides, how can a vampire go out with a human?'.

T'was the dreaded afterschool ritual the gang usually do. The only two people dreading it was Jou and Yugi. But Anzu and Honda were planning something very special. They both found this cute cafe during the weekend. Hoping that the same cafe that brought them together would do the same to Jou and Yugi. Anzu and Honda both laughed as they wondered how Jou and Yugi were going to finally be together. "Oh dear Jou, I've been meaning to tell you that I have the same feelings" Anzu said acting as Yugi. "You don't have any idea how happy you've made me! Why don't we sit and make out!" Honda said as Jou. Suddenly the two started sucking face while Yugi and Jou came in. They were pushed together and their arms touched, making them blush. Jou coughed and Yugi poked Anzu's tummy. Honda smiled and let go of Anzu's lips. "Guys, guys. Don't worry! If you want lessons for later, Anzu and I would be happy to help!". Jou and Yugi's eyes went wide, mouth agape and blushing.

This is going to be one hell of a day.

_Somewhere hidden in the shadows Seto's POV_

_Yugi seems very innocent. That pointy headed freak and the brown haired girl are wrong for each other. But that blonde one, he looks like a dog. A very cute dog. Maybe I'll make him mine while I'm at it._

_0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o000o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o00o0o00o_

_Lady Ai: _Okay guys. I made this story as long as I could to make up for the short 2nd chappie. I'll update whenever I feel like now. Maybe next week. Why? Because I haven't been able to check out things for a MCR website I go to and I want to watch tv in peace. So review and stuff. Hehe. Is Jou and Yugi gonna go out? That suck face thing made me crack up. Is Seto bent on getting Jou for himself? HAHAHAHAHA! Find out next time in : Bites That Scar Me!


	4. Chapter 4

Lady Ai: I am back after a week or so. I had to enjoy the rest of my weekend without you people buggin'. By the way thanks to all of you for not sending me to much email saying "HURRY UP WITH THE FIC UPDATE!". Oh well, I've been enjoying myself with that new show Yugioh! GX. It's so funny, I LOVE CYRIUS! Cyrius is _the_ cutest thing I've ever seen! I love his laugh and I can imagine all you Yaoi fans doing a story with Cyrius and Jaden. o.o; One of the episodes Cyrius almost kills Jaden with hugs. Poor Jaden. Yeah and Chaze is hot, I think his the next Seto Kaiba. But Seto is hotter. drool

Seto: Uh . . . . . . You're drooling on my gravity defying coat. (Lady Ai:I'm sorry Seto Cyrius hug) AH CRAP!Falls to the ground (Lady Ai:Hey hey, I like this postion) Knock it off!

Lady ai: Kai-kai mean! (Seto:Don't call me Kai-kai . . . EVER!) Starts to cry Runs to room and locks door

Joey: YOU SEE WHAT YOU DID KAI-KAI! (Seto: twitching uncontrolably ) Poor Ai! Goes and knocks on door

Lady Ai: WHAT THE HELL DO YOU WAN- Oh, Joey sorry. (Joey: Cyrius hug I LOVE YOU!) O.O;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;

Seto: Grunts Get away from her mutt. (Joey: DON'T TELL ME WHAT TO DO BITCH!) (Lady Ai: uhoh . . . . ) WHAT THE FK DID YOU JUST CALL ME DOG SH!

Lady Ai: Let's get on with the story... Oh and No I don't own Yugioh or yugioh gx or the names Yakasha and Krishna(They belong to an atuhor called Christopher Pike)... But I do own the fight that about to commense(sp?) between Seto and Joey... Sigh what they don't know is that I'm going out with Cyrius . . . . and Yugi . .. . and Ryou . . .what? I have a thing for cuties .. . . . . . . (coughYamiBakurasexy!cough) . . . (coughYamiyugiistoo!cough) . . . . o.o

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0000o0o0o0o0oooo0o0o0o0oo0ooo0000o0oo0o0o0o0o0oo00oooo0ooo0oo0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0

Yami's POV!

Er . . . . God my head hurts. As I got up from my bed (yes Yami the vampire has a bed not a coffin) I looked at the night stand next to my bed. I sighed. On the night stand laid Yugi's shirt and razor. Yugi . . . . Where are you? Does he think I hate him because of his cuts? I don't, I just was surprised. He did have a reason to do that. His mom died and he's dad's a drunk. Kinda like my family. Kind to think of it, Yugi never told me why his mom died. I sighed again. I can't forget the last battle my mother had. I smiled a little as I remember how I was hiding behind the bushes and tried not breath but mother found me anyway. She sent me a big smile.

_**Flashback**_

_(sound of bushes blowing in the wind inserted here) "I see you, honey" Yami's mother smiled. "Dinner would only take a moment tonight". She looked back at thier dinner, her black and purple colored haired flowing in the night's wind. Her red eyes glared down her food but the prey didn't just stand there. She stood there with a bow and arrow ready to attack. On the tip of the arrow, a stake was tied on. The prey's black hair with red highlights and blonde tips was tied in a high ponytail using ribbions._

_"Well, aren't you going to throw that arrow at me already?". "No. I know you could move fast without me sensing where you are then. I will let go of my weapon if you throw away all of yours". "Alright." Yakasha (Yami's mom) pulled out two guns from her back pocket, knifes that were hidden in her boots and by her thigh and a ninja star that was holding up a part of her hair. She threw the weapons by Gali's (the prey) feet. "Now, dear Yakasha. Kneel down and prepare to die." Yakasha glared up at Gali. "It's time to say good bye dear friend". Yakasha and Gali were great friends until they found out what each of them did for a living. "I'm sorry, Yakasha". Yakasha bowed her head down and kneeled on the floor. _

_But suddenly, right when Gali was about to strike, Yakasha dogded the spike and got behind Gali. At the same moment Yakasha pierced Gali's shoulder and across her back with her long nails. A terrible scream came from Gali's lips and she fell on her knees. "Heh. Did you actually belive I was going to let you kill me just like that?". Yakasha pulled Gali by her hair and brought her up to her face. "Wretched woman". Gali spits on Yakasha's face. Yakasha Hissed and pushed Gali's face in the dirt. _

_Gail kicked away Yakasha and bounced up. Before Yakasha could get up from the ground (Gali had heels on so it kinda stabbed Yaka) Gali grabbed her arrow / stake and pierced Yakasha's heart from behind. And at that moment the sun rose up, enough to make Yakasha sqruim on the ground, placing a hand above where her heart has been pierced._

_Yakasha was burned not by the sun but my her dear friend, Gali. Whilst standing in front of the fire, Gali was praying and tears fell from her eyes. "It was nice to know you Yaka. I'm sorry. I'm sorry for everything. I had to do it. There was no other choice for me". Yami watched wanting to attack but something was telling him no. It was proabably his mother's soul. But it was most likely that it was his lord, Krishna. Yami was very mad so he ran, back to his house. What he didn't see was that something was happening with Gali._

_"Again I am sorry Yaka. But whom I feel sorry for most is your son Yami. I know you must want to be with him. So, I'll bring him to yo-". Gali suddenly fell to her knees. She slowly put a hand on her back and felt her back drenched in something. She puts her hand infront of her face and smiles faintly. "Heh, Yaka. You never lose do you? Well, maybe... your son is soppose to live. For now anyway." Blood dripped down her hips. "My son, he'll carry out the family buisness. He'll find your son and kill him. On his 16 birthday... He'll be old enough to carry our family job...". Gali fell right next to the fire, or (as it had died down a lot) a little flame. Gail wished the best for her son and with her last breath blew out the small flame..._

**Flashback Ended**

"ARGH! SHIT!", I threw something at the wall. Why didn't I kill her when I had the chance? Stupid Krishna, pulling me back. How dare that women kill my mother!

I fell on the couch, waiting for Yugi. I missed him. That's not normal. The only person I missed was my mother. But now, I was curious on exactly why Yugi cuts. If he wanted to cut, then he must've had suicidal thought. He wouldv'e been dead by now. Was there another reason?

_Authoress POV! hahahaha! Honda's and Anzu's plan takes action! I'm on fruit punch! ... Oh Ra..._

"OH MY GOSH!". "WHAT THE HELL!". Yugi and Joey looked at the atmoshpere of the hang out. The hang out was called 'Merci Pour Le Venin' (Thank you for the venom). It was a poetry lounge, it atmosphere remarkable. Black, red, purple, dark blue colors everywhere. Anzu pulled Yugi and Honda pushed Joey in and forced them to sit down. Anzu giggled and ran off. "What? Is there a problem?" Honda asked. Joey stayed silent as did Yugi. They were both embrassed that their friends would do something like this. "Okay then. Here's the thing, you sit here. Talk about whatever you guys normally talk about. Listen to a few poets and discuss over what the poet was trying to say with his words. Then after this, we are off to dinner, where you guys talk some more. Then it's off to my house... where you guys will be alone. Me and Anzu will be right out the front door so if you try to leave, we will stop you. And there isn't a back out. Got it?" . Poor Yugi and Joey nodded. "Good! Have a great time!" And with that Honda left.

"Er, So. Yugi... what's up?". Joey was looking at the stage, which had a poet reciting something about... glitter? WTF? "Oh, uh nothing Joey... um Wha- what about you?". Yugi was looking strangly at the poet reciting about glitter. He could barely see who the poet was but Yugi knew the poet was a girl with long blonde hair. "Pretty much the same... except I feel something is missing. Like, a feeling. I think it's a name?". Yugi looked at Joey. "You want me to give you a nick name?". "Sure!". Yugi thought for a moment. "Something that should sound like me-" "I got it! Blonde hair, cute hazel eyes-". "You really think I'm cute?" Joey said blushing a little. "Do you want your nickname or not?". "Er fine! But you have to also answer my question!". Yugi blushed. "Um, ok. I'll call you Puppy. and... yes I think your cute." Yugi turned redder and so did Joey.

"OKAY FOLKS! THAT WAS MAI VALENTINE WITH 'OH SO PRETTY, PRETTY GLITTER'! NOW HERE'S OUR NEXT POET... wait I can't say his name or he'll kill me. SAY BONJUR(sp) TO ... This person". Suddenly the lights dimmed and one light appeared on stage to show someone with really long white hair. "Oh dear, is that Ryou?" Yugi said sitting up. "Yeah, I think so". The white light that shown on Ryou turned into a light blue. "These troubled times. This tears I cried. You came in through. With you I smile and things are gone. You loved me unconditionly."

"What? That's it? Pssh Ryou sucks." Yugi laughed while Joey was writing something down. Yugi watched Ryou get off stage, walk by some tables and sat next to Marik. They looked at each other and then looked away. "Awww! That's so cute! Joey, don't you think Ryou and Marik look cute together?". Joey didn't respond. "Joey?" Yugi looked at the spot that Joey was soppose to be sitting in. Suddenly Yugi remembered Joey writing something down. Yugi freaked out thinking that his puppy was going to say poetry again!

Joey returned with two glasses of soda to Yugi. Well, he returned to a Yugi that looked very paranoid. "Yug?". "GAH!". Holy, Joey almost dropped the soda all over Yugi. "I went to get us some soda. What's wrong?". "Oh nothing Joey!". Yugi wiped some sweat off his forehead. With wiping his head, his long sleeves pulled up. Again revealing his bandages. It was a good thing Joey hadn't noticed. (Geez that was close. Damn my stupid habit of drinking blood)...

((So, that's why you cut yourself?)) (HOLY SHIT! HOW THE-) ((You must've accidently opened the mind link)) (Oh,...) ((So that's why, huh?)) (Yes... I didn't know how you felt about this. So I left) ((When?)) (When what?) ((When are you coming back?)) (Possibly never) ((Come back now)) (I'm busy. Besides why do you want me back?)

No answer. Damn him. Damn Yami. Damn him and his vampiric sexiness. That was what Yugi was thinking at that moment. Then He looked at Joey. Their eyes met. Apparently he was staring at Yugi. They stayed silent and just enjoyed the look in each other's eyes when suddenly...

"HEY GUYS! HOW ARE YOU PEOPLE DOING TONIGHT! crowed cheers WOot! NOW, I INTRODUCE TO YOU THE VERY FAMOUS, THE VERY SEXY MEN OF MY CHEMICAL ROMANCE (me: I don't own. This was spur moment thing.)! crowed cheers louder"

"OKAY PEOPLE, WE ARE HERE TO SING SOME SONGS AND OUR FIRST SONG GOES TO A CUTE LITTLE COUPLE! JOEY & YUGI! croweds cheer HEY JOEY AND YUGI, YOUR FRIENDS DID THIS IF YA WANTED TO KNOW!" The lead singer, Gerard Way, grins and nods at Frankie and Ray to start playing. Joey and Yugi loved this band but never thought to actually see them on concert. Especially not dedicating a song to them. They bpth looked back to see Anzu and Honda in one of the back tables grinning and giving thumbs up. They looked back at their favorite band who had started to play a song they both loved...

"Once upon a time. There was two starcrossed lovers. One a thief the other a drug addict. For some reason they couldn't be together but they would never seperate. The song is called Demolition Lovers."

"Hand in mine. Into your icey blues. And then I'd say to you. We can take to the highway. With this trunk of ammunition, too. I'd end my days with you in a hail of bullets. I'm trying. I'm trying to let you know how much you mean to me. And after all the things we put each other through. And I would drive on to the end with you. A liquor store or two. Keeps the gas tank full. And I feel like there's nothing left to do. But prove myself to you. And we'll keep it running. But this time. I mean it. I'll let you know how much you mean to me. As snow falls On desert sky. Until the end of everything. I'm trying, I'm trying to let you know how much you mean. As days fade and night grow. And we go cold. Until the end. Until this pool of blood. Until this I mean this. But this time. We'll show them. We'll show them all how much we mean. As snow falls on desert sky. Until the end of every... All. We are. All we are Are bullets I mean this(5x) As read rain. Pass on through. Our phantoms. Forever and ever. Like scarecrows. That fuel this flame. We're burning. Forever and ever, Know how much I want to show you. You're the only one! Like a bed of roses there's a thousand reasons. In. This. Gun. And as we're touching hands. And in this pool of blood. And as we're touching hand(I'LL MEET YOUR EYES) And in this pool of blood (I'LL SEE YOUR EYES.) I MEAN THIS, FOREVER!" The lights dimmed.

Joey and Yugi sang each note perfectly. And it looks like the song has gotten them closer. They had space between them before but now it was like they were joined by the shoulders. Anzu and Honda smiled at the couple.

_Seto has been right next to Anzu and Honda. All thoes lovey dovey noises that came from that table almost made him gag. He had to admitt the band was pretty good. He especially liked the part 'In this pool of blood'. But what he loved about the song ... actually he had know idea why. It attracted him. The song is about dying for the one you love or dying with your love. It was heart touching. Seto hadn't realized, he was starting to like Joey. A grin appeared on his face. He got an idea on how to get Joey but He'd have to wait until Yugi leads him to Yami._

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0ooo00o0o00o0000o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o0o0o0o000o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Lady Ai: Okay people, I had to do this story because I live in Florida. And you know what that means? Hurricanes are possibly gonna hit my county. And sometimes my power turns off. So I hoped you enjoy. Please R&R


	5. Chapter 5

**Lady Ai:** I'm so mad at myself! I just now re-read my chapter 4 and my spelling sucks ass! I swear, I even messed up on a part in the lyrics for Demilition Lovers by My Chemical Romance. (I put: _As read rains. _It's suppose to be: _As lead rains_) How the hell did I miss that? I mean the letters L and R a far apart from each other on the keyboard! Anyway,...

I know exactly what to do in this Chappie cuz as the stupid hurricane passed, I got alot of free time. and by the way, I'm writing this story while there's no internet or cable AT ALL! Stupid Comcast, can't effing hurry up with putting my cable! Hurricane's suck. I'm just glad Seto and Joey were here to protect me!

**Joey:** I'm glad to be here for you, Ai! (Ai: Awww! Joey you're to cute!)(Seto: Hmph) Go buy another gravity defying coat Kai-ka-

**Seto**: I swear if you say 'Kai-Kai' I will stuff your mouth with toilet paper and slice your head off... and then I'd give the rest to Bakura and Malik. The only person that can call me that, IN PRIVATE, is Ai.

**Ai: **... Kaiba (Seto: Mm?) Do you love me? (Seto: ...) OH COME ON SETO! I know you love me by the way you did that thing in the bedroo-

**Seto:** HOLY CRAP, AI! DON'T SAY THAT AROUND 17 AND UNDER TEENAGERS!

**Joey:** Say what? KAIBA! WHAT DID YOU DO TO AI? (Seto: nothing!) YOU BETTER HAVE NOT STOLEN LADY AI'S VIR-

**Seto:** Why do you people insist to talk sexually?

**Ai:** Well, Answer my question! Do. You. Love. Me?

**Seto:** Er... (Joey: I LOVE YOU!) (Ai: Yes Joey I know you do but let Seto-) (Joey: Oh no I wasn't saying that to you)

**Ai:** WAIT! WHAT! (Seto: o.o . . . First of all I love Lady Ai.) (Joey: I don't care! I just want to sleep with you. Atleast give me that!)

**Seto:** O.O (Ai: Alright enough, Seto said he loved me and that's all I wanted to know! Joey I'll let you have him while I start with the story) WHAT!

**Ai:** Shut up Seto! **DISCLAIM-**(Seto: No! Ai you can't do this!) (Joey: giggles I get Seto now and Yugi in the story. Perfect) Would you two let me finish the disclaimer?(Joey: Go right ahead Ai)(Seto: NOOOO! Gets carried off by Joey) Finally! **DISCLAIMER: Don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! Or any band that I might say in this chappie . **Good now ON WITH THE CHAPPIE! (_Ow's from Seto and "Take it like a man!" from Joey._) Holy crap! Joey don't be to hard now! (_That's hard to do but okay!) _00;;;

((_Yami mind link_)), (_Yugi's Mind link_), '_Thoughts' to self _-Unless I say it's **_Flashback,_** **_This means someone said something in the past, _**(And this is author's note)

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o000ooo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

_Authoress POV. Start scene: Yami's mansion_

Yami is working around the mansion thinking about what Yugi had asked before.

_**(Geez that was close. Damn my stupid habit of drinking blood)...**_

_**((So, that's why you cut yourself?)) (HOLY SHIT! HOW THE-) ((You must've accidently opened the mind link)) (Oh,...) ((So that's why, huh?)) (Yes... I didn't know how you felt about this. So I left) ((When?)) (When what?) ((When are you coming back?)) (Possibly never) ((Come back now)) **_

_**(I'm busy. Besides why do you want me back?)**_

'_Yugi, I want you back now. Why? I have no idea why. And what do you mean "I'm busy". Doing what? Damn you! I got be still. Maybe I should take a walk. Oh silly me it's daylight. I guess I can go out back, the tree braches well cover me'_

Yami walked out from the back door, breathing in deeply the fresh air. Yami walked along the back yard, which lead to the family's graveyard. He found the tombstone with his mother's name engraved on it.

_Yakasha- A wonderful grand daughter and A missed mother._

Yami kneeled down infront of the stone. _'Yes, a missed mother indeed'. _Yami couldn't take it any more. He was strong enough to hold on this long but... Yami broke down. Tears were free to fall and run down his cheek. He missed his mother dearly.

_Still my POV. But now we go to Yugi and Joey's unexpected date. He,he,he._

"Wow! Yugi, you sure know a fancy resturant when you see one!" Joey said as he looked around the place Yugi had choosen to eat dinner at.

_**FlashBack**_

_"Okay you two! You've had your fun and now it's time to eat!" Anzu said as Honda grabbed both Joey and Yugi by the collars. "NO! WE WANT AUTOGRAPHS! WE WANT TO MEET THEM!" Yugi shouted. "Fine, you'll both get an autographed shirt and V.I.P passes to thier NEXT concert. Hey, Anzu, do you want to go get the Shirts and Pass-". Not even letting Honda finish, Anzu ran to the mob of other fan girls that were now forming backstage._

_"I feel sorry for Frankie and Gerard" Joey said. "Frankie and Gerard? Psh, I feel sorry for Mikey, he's the cutest one!"(A.N: I LOVE MIKEY WAY!)._

_(In Honda's car...)_

_"Alright guys, it's off to dinner. Yugi tell us which resturant we should go to!". "What? I'M SORRY HONDA, I CAN'T HEAR YOU! THE CD PLAYER IS TO LOUD!". "I SAID-" Anzu turned off the cd player "-WHICH RESTURANT SHOULD WE GO TO!". "Why are you screaming Honda?" Joey asked, Anzu and Yugi laughing. Yugi picked a resturant called 'Red is the Rose on Your Coffin Door' (A.N.: I don't care if it is from the lyrics 'Thank You For the Venom' by Mcr. I'm listening to the song right now and I needed a name!)._

_The resturant was colored a light red and the entrance door was, of course, a coffin with roses as door handles. Inside looked like it was night time. Glow in the dark stars stuck on the ceiling, the tables were covered by a white satin cloth(blood stained obviously) and Black scented candles were in the center of the table (The scent was of Cinnamon). Music flowed out of huge speakers. There was a space for people to mosh or slow dance or just dance to their favorite songs.(Oh my gosh! I made an MCR resturant! Hahahaha! I can't belive I did that, I swear I don't know what I'm typing sometimes). _

_**Flashback dies**_

"I've heard of this resturant but I never thought it would be this dark!" Anzu said. The waiter asked them if they wanted a table of four but Honda insisted on having a table per pair. So, the waiter took Anzu and Honda to a corner of the resturant and lead Joey and Yugi to one of the center table.

Naturally, Anzu was freaked out by the blood stained cloth and asked if it was real. The waiter said no it's just paint and then he handed them a menu that was in the shape of a gun and the words in them were typed bright red (no, not like it was written in blood). They picked something with fish and for desert they picked flan. (If you don't know what flan is then tough luck, go find out!)

"So Joey, how'd you like the concert?" Yugi asked after they picked out what they were going to eat. "It was awesome. How about you?". Joey took a sip of water. "I loved it, especially whenever Mikey would sway his hips." Yugi said blushing a little. "You know, Yug, I play guitar too." Joey said slyly. "Oh really? Then maybe you can give me a small performance". "Yeah, and I know how to sway my hips as well as Mikey". They both laughed.

Suddenly, 'Dance, dance' by Fall Out Boy came form the speakers. Another song both Yugi and Joey liked. "Care to 'dance, dance' Yugi?" asked Joey, standing up and streaching out a hand toward Yugi. "I'd be glad to dance with you Joey!". Hand in hand, they ran to the disco lighted dance floor.

Soon after 'Dance, dance' , came 'The Future Freaks Me Out' by Motion City Soundtrack. "I'm on fire and now I think I'm ready to bust a move. Check it out I'm rocking steady! Go!" Joey and Yugi sang in unision and started to dance. After that song was 'Dare' by Gorillaz and then many other dance rock songs.

Joey went up to the DJ and asked if he can do a slow dance. "Sure kid!". Then, after a long time not knowing what rock song is soft enough to play, they decided to play Shakira (Yes, I know! But I don't know what else!). "Oh, well, atleast it's slow, right?".

Yuig was right but the song was a little too sexual for both Joey's and Yugi's comfort. _"Underneath your clothes. There's an endless story, there's the man I choose. There's my territory and all the things I deserve for being such a good girl". _Joey and Yugi looked at each other and Joey glared at the DJ. He was hesitate and quickly changed the song to 'The One' (I'm not exactly sure of the title, but's it's track number five in the album Laundry Service). 

Joey smiled at Yugi and they started to dance. Let me tell you, the sight was one for sore eyes. Since Yugi was small, as he laid his head on Joey, Yugi's head reached Joey's chest. And the points of Yugi's pointy hair reached Joey's chin. In the corner where Anzu and Honda were having dinner, you could hear laughter and snickering.

The song ends with "_Your the one I need. My real life has just begun cause there's nothing like your smile made of sun. Your the one I need, Cause there's nothing like your smile made of sun. There's nothing like your love, Nothing like your love. Oh, There's nothing like your loove."_

Yugi and Joey sat back at there table where their food was ready. They ordered the Bullet of the day Special, a flamming wife. Which is just the same as a flambe. "Wow this looks great!". "Yeah, let's eat!". In about 15 minutes, Joey was finished and Yugi seemed starved because he ate in 10 minutes! "Woah, Yugi! I didn't know you could eat that fast!". "I haven't eaten in like weeks!". "What do you mean you haven't ate anything in weeks?".

_'Uh-oh, Hurry Yugi! Make up a lie! Cover up!'_ "I mean, I haven't ate something like_ this _in weeks". "Oh! Yeah I haven't ate flambe in months!". _'Good Cover Yugi! Nice job!'. _

"Okay guys! It's off to my house now." Honda said dragging Yugi and Joey from their table. "Do you have to drag us around like old rags?" Joey asked. "Yeah, we could walk! We have legs!" Yugi said. Anzu interrupted with "Yeah, legs to run away with! Now get in the car!".

_Uh-oh! Scene: Honda's House!_

"What do you think we are gonna do Honda?" Joey said. Yugi was just speechless with all the games that were placed on the floor. Twister, Dance Dance Revolution (DDR), playing cards, Spin the bottle. "Honda, you actually made Truth or Dare flash cards?" Yugi asked. Anzu looked confused and grabbed the flash cards from Yugi and started to read them. "Honda, we never had these kinds of flash cards." Honda grabbed them and placed it back on the kitchen table. "Oh, don't worry Anzu. We'll use them later." And with that, Honda slammed the front door shut. Leaving two very curious and hormonal teenagers in a house, with very well might be naughty playing cards.

"So Yugi, what do you want to do first?". Yugi thought over the various games they had before them, all of which looked pretty bad. "Um how about DDR? That's the only one that doesn't sound so bad". Joey went over to the game station. "Hey, Yug. There's Honda Instructions here. It say's we have to use them". Yugi was scared now. Joey started to read the instructions: 1) Do what you normally do to prepare to play DDR.

"That isn't to bad". "Number 2: Start to play. Number 3: Whenever a player loses they must say something sexual". Yugi fell over and Joey was bug eyed. "What the hell? Say something sexual?". Suddenly the front door opened. "Do the damn instructions or I'll burn your duel decks!". Door was slammed shut again. "Well, this is going to be one long night!"

_Five minutes later_

"Damn it! I lost!" Yugi screamed. Joey was silent. "Um, How about this- you look away from me and I'll look away from you and then I'll say it." Joey nodded and looked away as did Yugi. '_Holy shit. What do I say? Do I say something like oh Joey touch me or something like-_

"Oh Joey bang me! Bang me now!". Silence took place. Joey tried his best to stay quiet but after that remark he just couldn't help it.

Yugi heard a thump behind him and he turned around to see Joey on the floor laughing. Laughing so hard tears started to form. '_Oh Ra! No effing way! I did not just say Joey and Bang me together OUT LOUD!'. _"OH MY GOSH! Yugi! deep breath That was just to funny!" Yugi helped Joey up. But of course, everyone just loves to land on Yugi. So when Yugi tried to pull up Joey, he feel to the floor bringing Joey down with him.

Joey grinned. "So I take it you were litteral when you said Bang me now?". Yugi blushed and pushed Joey off. They started to play again but this time Joey lost. And can you guess what he said. I bet you can.

"Oh Yugi, I would love to bang you! Anytime, Anywhere, and just how you'd like it". Joey gave a wink at Yugi. Yugi couldn't help but blush. "Oh my gosh! It's going to be a very long night!" Yugi said, suddenly having hormonal thoughts out of nowhere.

_Clearly_, so did Joey. "OH GOD! JOEY, GO TO THE BATHROOM! QUICKLY! HURRY! GET THE HELL TO THE BATHROOM!". Yugi screamed covering his use to be virgin eyes. Joey was very confused. Yugi, just having a feeling that Joey was standing there like an idiot, said "LOOK DOWN!". Joey followed orders. "AH! YUGI WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME SOONER". "Oh well, if you weren't so hormonal then this never would've happened!". Joey quickly ran to the bathroom to calm down.

A few minutes later Joey came back to find Yugi staring at the Truth or Dare flash cards. Yugi looked up to see Joey. Yugi smirked in his mind but on his face layed an innocent smile. "Joey, let's go up to Honda's room and play Truth or Dare." Joey looked into the most cutest purple eyes and he just couldn't say no. "Okay, Yug." Yugi looked down at the cards and smiled evily (Is that a word?). Oh Ra Yugi! What are you trying to do to poor hormonal Joey?

_Somewhere unknown. You know where! Where Seto and Malik talked last time. That's the place! lol_

_"Master...". "Have you found out where my Atemu is hiding?". "Not exactly. You see, the boy- Yugi, he's on a date.". Malik stood up from his throne and walked infront of Seto. "Look, I don't care if he is on a date. Wait until the date is over with.". Malik used his staff to make Seto look into his eyes. Malik smirked. "Heh. You've fallen for a mortal? And you've fallen for Yugi's date no less! Didn't God have a commandment against that, What was it? Aw, yes. Adultry(sp). Oh, and there is that one where he says you shall not want what your neighbor has. Heh, Seto. If you bring me back my dear Atemu, I shall make it so that you and your- oh what's his name?". _

_Seto thought for a moment. "His name is Joey". Malik still had his face close to Seto's. "Aw, yes. Joey Wheeler. I shall make sure that he returns your love to you. You see, right now he's in love with Yugi. But that little shit is in love with my Atemu. But if you bring me Atemu, I'll make sure Dear Yami falls for me and I'll give you Joey. As for that Yugi,-" Malik thought for a minute. "I'll send your little brother to take care of him." _

_Seto didn't want his brother to be of any help to Malik but when he opened his mouth to protest, Malik already had it covered with his own mouth. Malik's toungue darting in, giving pleasure to the disgusted Seto. Malik pulled away. Seto waited until he was out of Maliks sight to spit on the floor. "Ra, I hate when he does that". Seto glared behind him an then took off to where he's beloved Joey was. "Yugi, you better lead me to Yami so that I can have Joey to myself already!"._

o0o0o0oooooooooooooooooooooo0000000000000000ooooooooooo0000000000000oooooooooooooo0000000000000ooooo

**Lady Ai:** Wow! I spent 5 hours on this fucking story, so you better have liked it! Well, That's about it for chappi Five. You know, I'm going to name the chapters now. Yeah, I'll get on that when I have my internet back. Well, So long and Goodnight! I love all of you and **thank you for reading my story, I really do appreciate all the people who take the time to read my story.** Oh and **I ALSO APPRECIATE PEOPLE WHO TAKE THE TIME TO REVIEW! **Chow my little french muffins! (I don't know where that came from. Possibly from sleep deprivation- it's 12 fucking 30 right now and my mom is getting pissed at me for typing so loudly) **So long and Goodnight!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Yugi: **Hello everyone! Uh, I'll be hosting for now because our Lady Ai (A.K.A Genesis) is uh ... tied up. Please don't ask me to explain. It's a long story involving Fruit Punch, marshmellows, a microwave, a trip to Las Vegas, a ring and Lady Ai in a white dress. And ending up with all of THEM waking up to a huge hangover.

**(Door slam)**

**Yami:** Wow, that was the shit last night! Oh, hello my little hikari! (**Yugi: **Hi, Yami/Huge hug/) Did you miss me my love? (Yugi/nods and smiles/)

**Joey: **DAMN IT KAIBA! YOU OWE ME!

**Seto: **I don't owe you anything, Wheeler!

**Lady Ai:** Screw that! YAMI YOU OWE ME A NEW MICROWAVE! AND 15 EFFING GALLONS OF FRUIT PUNCH!

**Yami: **Can you guys not SCREAM! Geez! Where's the bathroom?

**Lady Ai: **If you didn't drink 15 GALLONS of fruit punch you wouldn't have to-

**Yami: **Oh, shut up! So what if I blew up the microwave using marshmellows? Atleast I didn't go to Las Vegas, get drunk and marry the King of Snobs!

**Seto:** Who are you calling a snob? (**Yami**: You, idiot!) Look! I married Gen because I'm in love!

**Joey: **Psh. You got locked up cuz you're 18 and she's 14! I had to bail you out, _love_. (**Seto: **Look what happened in chapter 5 stays there! Even though it was pleasureable I don't want you to go around calling me "Love")

**(Door slam)**

**Lady Ai: **Who the hell?

**Ryou: **Oh, Gen. I came here to say sorry for what my yami did. I brought you some flowers.

**Lady Ai: **Aww! Ryou, thank you so much! (**Joey**: Heh, look Kaiba You go some competition) (**Seto**: Hmph) (**Ryou: **I'm sorry that Bakura read your diary. You still love me right?) Uh-

**Seto: **What did you say Ryou? (Ryou: Oh, I meant as a friend! Gen is only a friend and besides I'm going out with Marik) Hmph, I thought so!

**Lady Ai: **Awww! Seto, I love you to much! I don't care if you are older! You'll wait for me right? Then we can legally get married! (Seto: Yes. I love you too)

Wait what the hell happened to Yami and Yugi?

**Joey:** Er . . . . They went to the bathroom. Together.

**Lady Ai: **Okay, Seto remind me to clean the bathroom when the story is finished. But right now. It's **Dis- **/Hears door slam./- Does everyone just love to enter my story without knocking?

**Marik:** Ryou! Help! They're doing it again! This time they couldn't wait until they get in the house. They're on the front door steps! Hurry, help me hose them down!

**Ryou: **Oh Ra! Bakura and Malik know that we live next to a freaking school! Thoes idiots just love to hump each other! Bye Lady AI/Licks lips/ Bye Kaiba

**Lady Ai: **oh my gosh! HAHAHAHAHAHA! SETO, RYOU THINKS YOU'RE SEXAY! LOL! (**Seto:** Please, stop. Comments are to much!) (**Joey:** Consited bitch) HAHAHAHA! Poor Seto! Alright, that's it. Story time is now and it's time for **DISCLAIMER.** Um, YUGI! IT'S YOUR TURN!

**Yugi: **Whispers Yami... hold on... I said hold on... No! slow down! AH! YAMI! Calm the hell down! (**Everyone outside:** O.O) Uh, **The disclaimer is... Genesis...** YAMI!**... Gen doesn't own anything! **DAMN IT! CAN'T YOU WAIT!

**Lady Ai: **Geez, YAMI TAKE IT EASY/Sigh/ Here's the story...

((_Yami mind link_)), (_Yugi's Mind link_), '_Thoughts' to self _-Unless I say it's **_Flashback,_** **_This means someone said something in the past, _**(And this is author's note)

Line thingy that seperates what's on top to what's on bottom. Please stay tuned to read the story until this line finishes. 0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

_Seto's POV. Outside Honda's house._

Oh yeah. It is one lovely sight to see two teenagers making out on the front steps of a house. I quickly look in one of the bottom windows to see if Joey and Yugi were down stairs. I saw Yugi and Joey going up the stairs, hand in hand and laughing. It pisses me off just to think about Joey being in love with Yugi.

I flew to a branch that had a perfect view of the room Joey was in. Yugi seemed to be holding some cards and he placed them in the middle of the floor. They both sat crossed legged. They played a game of Rock, Paper, Scissor. I guessed that they played to find out who was going to go first to play with the flashcards. _'Rock, rock . . .. Rock, rock . . . . Scissor, scissor .. . .Paper, paper... Would these two pick different signals already'. _Finally, Yugi was Paper and Joey was Rock.

Yugi picked up a flashcard. I read it perfectly from where I was. '_Truth: Who's your first love? Dare: Do something you would normally do in private in front of me.' _Okay, nice truth or dare flashcards they have there. I wonder which Joey will chose.

Apparently he picked truth. Smart guy. Now, let's hear what he says:

Yugi:"Okay, Joey. Who is your first love?" Joey: "Oh, my first love? I guess, you could say Mai. But I just really like her beauty. She's just a pain in the ass sometimes and so fucking preppy! I mean it's fine to be a prep but she and Anzu take it to a different level!"

Yugi:"Joey... You still haven't answered the question. I asked who was your first love, not infatuation." Joey: "Oh, right. Well, since it wasn't really Mai then it's gotta be you, Yug."

That's really sweet of Joey but once he finds out Yugi is in love with Yami, Joey's heart'll be broken. And I will not allow it. Or atleast, if i can't provent it, then I guess I could be there for him. Oh but stupid me, he hasn't even seen me and I expect him to fall for me without the help of my oh so dear Master.

Hm, I guess since Joey had truth, Yugi is stuck with the dare. I wonder what he does in private. Heh, I'll read his mind to see what he's thinking. Hm, the list isn't that big. Play with gummi bears as if they were real people, once he actually wore purple lipstick.

Oh and one last thing. Why the hell would an innocent child like that do something like _that_? He cuts himself, enough to make blood come out and then licks the blood off. I didn't see anything in his mind that said he would love to be a vampire. Well, besides that one thought of Yami converting him to be with him forever.

Yugi decided to wear the lipstick. Bright red this time. They got it from Honda's mom's room. They sat back on the floor after Yugi took the lipstick off. Joey grabbed a flash card. '_Truth: If you could undress anyone, who would it be? Dare: Let the other person take off your shirt'_

Oh, God. Poor Yugi. He's going to have to make a hard choice. Drumroll as Yugi thinks . . . . And he picks Truth. Oh, this'll be fun. He's going to have to lie about Yami. Even though Yugi seems innocent , that's not really what he is in his mind with Yami.

"Well, Yugi. If you could undress anyone you want, who would it be?". "Oh gosh. I guess I would pick... um, you see I met this guy and I think he is really hot. His name is Yami. So, I guess I would um take off his shirt. Atleast." Then he blushes.

Woah! Didn't think he'd actually say Yami but whatever. My poor puppy. He shrugs it off but I see hurt in his eyes. But that quickly fades away when he tells Yugi the dare. They both blush. Wait... Oh Ra! I'm blushing too! Yugi hurry up and take off Joey's shirt. Yugi get's up and sits behind Joey. Slowly, he starts to take Joey's shirt off.

I have never seen such a wonderful chest. Pale.. He doesn't have alot of abs but still it looks firm. Oh how I'd love to kiss that chest. To kiss thoes love handles of his.

They are both at this game for an hour already doing the most sexual things.. Red paint was splattered on Joey's back (Finger painting and Yugi don't mix.). Please don't make me say what Joey had to do in the bathroom. I was much to aroused just thinking about it. Oh crap! You made me think about! Well, I'm going to have to live with it for a while.

_Alright, Authoress POV! Oh and PS I don't know what love handles are. Deal with it_

Yugi and Joey had been enjoying themselves. And Joey has even managed to keep his cool. What after that thing that happened by the DDR machine earlier, Joey didn't what that to happen again.

"Ok, Yugi. Last card and then we'll go play with the other playing cards. Alright let's see what this card says!". Maybe they should pass this card. Both the Truth and the Dare are sexual. But so was every other card.

_Truth: Would you ever make out and/or touch me sexually? Dare: . . . Basically what Truth is but not in a question form._

Before Joey could say let's stop here, Yugi picked Truth. "Do you really want to hear the question?". "Yes! Now tell me!". Joey sighed. "Okay. It asks would you ever make out and/or touch me sexually?".

Silence. _Just silence._ Then again when Joey opened his mouth to say you don't have to answer that, Yugi said "You are cute. I wouldn't mind making out". Yugi smiled. Joey blushed and smiled back. "Now, Joey. What's the dare?". Joey smirked. "Yugi stand up". Yugi did as he was told.

Joey also stood up. He walked slowly towards Yugi. "Uh, Joey. What are you doing?". "I'm doing my dare." Joey placed a hand on Yugi cheek and looked deeply in thoe's perfectly innocent purple eyes. Joey leaned in 90 percent. (Lame line, I know!). Seto sat at the edge of the branch. And suddenly...

"Woah! Guy's! Not on the first date!" Honda said busting opening his bedroom door. Joey glared at his friend and Yugi wiped away a sweatdrop. All the while they heard a big crash by the window. They all ran and looked out but all they saw was a shadow running. "What the hell was that?" Joey said scratching the back of his head. Yugi had a bad feeling.

"Alright guys, get the hell outta my house so me and Anzu can play Truth or Dare" Honda said holding Anzu in his arms. So, Joey put his shirt back on and Yugi wiped the remaining whip cream off his tummy and put his shirt on too. "Bye, Honda! Bye Anzu! Have fun!". "Bye Joey, Yugi. Get home you hear?". With that Yugi and Joey left and walked out.

"Yug, you want me to walk ya home?". Yugi thought for a while. "No, but thanks. You should get home before your dad sees that you're late". Yugi knew full well that Joey had a drunk father but Joey's dad was nothing compared to his dad. "Yeah, I better run. Catch ya at school Monday?". "Bye Joey"."Bye Yugi". Joey said yet he just stood there. Infront of Yugi wanting to stay with him. Wanting to just-

"Uh, okay Joey. Well, I have to go ok! Bye". Yugi ran, realizing that he was about to lock lips with Joey. Joey, crestfallen, walked slowly back to his house. Now he didn't even care if his dad screamed at him or smacked him becuase he knew that Yugi didn't love him back. And that was the only thing that hurt.

Yugi ran to the town's park and sat under a tree. '_I wish I had my freaking guitar'. _Seto, on the other hand, is busy cursing Yugi in his mind. '_FUCK! Would that little crap take me to Yami already.' _ Seto was sitted on the other side of the tree. They stayed there. . . . for half an hour.

Until, Yugi decided to talk with Yami. '_I ... I like Yami. Maybe more than I know. Maybe I should talk with him. Oh, but what if he . . . No! Come on Yug! Talk with him already!'._

(_Uh, Yami?) ((GAH!)) (Ah! What the hell? What's wrong?) ((Oh, Yugi. Sorry, I was just thinking about my mother. Yugi, are you coming home now?))_

_(I don't have one) ((Yes you do! With me remember.)) (You never answered my question. Why do you want me back?) _

At that moment Yami had an idea. He knew it was very bad of him to do this but damn did he want Yugi back. _((How about I help you.)) (Help me? With what?) ((With your blood drinking addiction. Can we share a glass of Bloody Yugi? Heh.)) (That's not funny) ((Oh come on my little hikari. Come home and we can lick some blood off each other.)) (God, Yami. Are you always this perverted? . . . . . Alright. I'm coming home) ((Heh, and then you say I'm the pervert!))._

Yugi got up from the ground glad to drink some blood after that date. Oh and because he gets to go back to Yami. Mostly because of the blood though. Seto was happy too. '_Finally. As soon as Yugi goes to Yami, I'll force Yami to come with me.' _So Seto followed Yugi back to Yami's house.

Soon, Yugi was knocking on the mansion's door and Seto was hiding behind a bush. The door opened rapidly and Yugi was suddenly gone. "Yami . . . Can't breath . . . Need Air!". Yami held Yugi in a tight hug. "God! Yami, you're just like Anzu". "Who's Anzu?". "She's a friend. Belive or not I do have friends!". "I'm glad to hear that. Tell me about your friends as I go make us some hot Chocolate, okay?". "Yeah! Coco Mu!". "What?". "Choco Mu. It's what I call hot chocolate." Yugi smiled and Yami shut the door.

Seto got up from behind the bushes and ran to that secret place that I don't even know. _'Great! I have an idea! instead of getting Mokuba invovled, I'll just go to Joey and tell him that Yugi doesn't like him. And that I know who he likes and that I know how to get Yugi to fall for him. Then after I've captured Yami and the heart of Joey, I'll tell the master that Yugi has already been taken care of by me. Yeah, that'll work!'._ Seto stoped dead on his tracks and ran, using his nose to help him find Joey.

Back at Yami's mansion, Yugi and Yami were sitting down drinking their hot choco mu. Yugi talked about his friends. "Anzu is a bit preppy and sometimes gets what she wants. She's currently going out with Honda, another friend of mine. Honda is some what wierd but he's a friend I would trust. And then there's Joey. To tell you the truth, even though Joey is a bit air-headed, he sure is hot. Uh . . . But he's not as hot and sexy as you!". Yugi said that last part, kind of scared of the glare he just got from Yami.

"Hmph. He better not be. And to make sure he's not, I'm going over to your school tomorrow". "WHAT? What about your allergy toward the sun?". "I'll wear sunglassess and a trenchcoat.Don't worry, the sun doesn't effect me that much. Besides I want to meet all your friends". Yugi took a sip from his cup. "Alright, fine. /Yawn/ I'm tired. I'm going to bed, night Yami". Yami smiled up at Yugi, "Good night hikari". Yugi stood up and walked off to his bedroom.

Hours later, Yami went into Yugi's room to pay him a visit. Yami remembered having nightmares after his mom died, so he suspected that Yugi does too. Yami tiptoed over to Yugi's bed and kneeled down by it. Yugi was with his back turned to Yami. Yami whispered to himself, "Yugi, how I got this far without you is beyond me. Around you I get all shakey and sweaty. Never have I done that before. You're too sweet for a vampire like me."

"Yami, would you ever convert me?". Suddenly Yugi heard a thud on the floor and found Yami face down. Yami got up quickly. "I thought you were asleep. Did I wake you?". "No, I couldn't go to sleep cause I was thinking about how it would be like to be a vampire". "You should go to sleep. By the looks of it, you had a long day".

Yugi sat up on the bed. He stared at Yami's figure heading for the door. "Yami, would you ever convert me? I mean if you wanted to be with me forever.". Yami stopped dead in his tracks. Yami stood there, pondering that thought of Yugi being with him forever. '_No! How could I? I don't want him to be a vampire. It's to dangerous and he'd get in alot of trouble. Oh, why did I have to be a vampire? I hate this! I could never go out in the sun. Go to the beach. Be truely alive. I don't want this life for Yugi. He is to innocent to be sucked into the darkness.' _ "No. I would never convert you. Don't ever ask me to convert again!". Yami didn't realize his voice was in a yelling tone and that he stomped off, slamming the door shut.

_'I knew it. I knew he didn't love me. I'm not worth anything to him. I wish he didn't mean anything to me'._ Yugi layed back down, crying. Silent sobs, twisting and turning in bed until finally he just cried himself to sleep. Poor Yugi, bless his heart. Moments later, around 5:30, Yami cooked some eggs and made toast and placed them on the table for Yugi. He then wrote a little note for Yugi to read. Yami knew from pervious conversations that today was Yugi's 15 birthday, So he wanted to do everything for his little hikari. After 5 minutes of waiting, Yami got tired and ran up to Yugi's room to wake him up.

He opened the door quietly and saw a peacful sleeping Yugi. Yami walked up to Yugi bed for the second time that morning and he looked at Yugi's fair skined faced. And then Yami noticed something that just broke his heart. Yugi's cheek. It still had tear stains on it. '_Damn it Yugi. Why did you cry? Damn it I want you to be happy. I want to be with you forever. I just don't want you to become a vampire..._

_'But if it would make you happy'._ Yami rasied an arm up to Yugi's mouth. Yami, who always carried around a knife, picked one from his back pocket and raised it toward the arm that was over Yugi's mouth. Suddenly Yugi's eyes fluttered open. The first thing he sees is a knife and an arm. He then notices that the arm belonged to Yami. "Yami, what are you doing?". "I want to be with you forever. I didn't want to convert you because I thought you were too innocent to live like a vampire but if it'll make you happy then Ra damn it I'll do it." Before Yugi could say anything, Yami slit his arms. "Yugi, happy birthday. It's your last one alive".

Drops of Yami's blood reached Yugi's lips. Yugi was tempted to drink. "Well, drink up. Then, we'll be together forev- Yugi, whats wrong?". Yami looked at Yugi as he started to move in his bed, lips sealed trying not to drink the blood. Yugi ran to the bathroom and washed off the blood. Yami followed Yugi. He found Yugi on the floor, screaming in pain. "Oh, God. What's happeneing? Everything hurts! Yami, make it stop!". Yami was shocked. For one he knew that vampire's blood does not do that.

Yugi stopped screaming but was now passed out on the bathroom floor. Yami picked him up but stopped as he looked at the mark right behind Yugi's ear. It looked familiar but he couldn't think of where he saw it. But Yami did remember that the mark bothered him. Alot. It was a cross like tatto colored in black and red. Yami stood up straight and walked out of the house, toward the graveyard.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

**Lady Ai:** Uh-oh... Yami found a mark. The mark of the family buisness. Ah crap. Poor Yami... poor Yugi. Well I guess in the following chappie, Seto plans something with Joey. God knows what the hell Im going to use so that they'll meet. Oh and **I'm a Anzu hater **so in the next chappie, she sees Yami and she starts being a slut, forgetting that she has Honda. So yeah, Im glad I fianlly have internet! I missed you all so much. Anyway** REVIEW AND BE HONEST- DO I SUCK? CUZ IF I DO, I CAN TOTALLY END THE STORY WITH A SAD ENDING MEANING EVERYONE DIES. MUAHAHAHAHAHA! Any way Chow for now! muah!- gen-jam.**


	7. DarkYami7, this is for you

**Lady Ai: **Awesome! I got reviews. Atleast I know people are reading and that I don't suck at this! Clears throat Now to answer a question:

**Darkyami7 asks: **Wait...did he actually drink the blood? I'm confused...and what's going on? Loved how you updated so quickly, this story really is getting good, but would you answer my questions next chapter?

**Well, No. Yugi didn't drink Yami's blood. He was tempted to because of his addiction to drinking blood but something in him told him _No_. **

**By the way, I want you all to know, if you don't know already, that Yugi is the son of the person that killed Yami's mom (Come on people don't you read summaries?) And that all vampire hunters have a mark behind their ear. The mark magicly appears on the 15 birthday of that hunter (What? It's my story, so it Magically appears!). **

Alright, Just do get you guys all excited, in chappie 7, Seto plans to tell Joey how to get Yugi to be his. Meanwhile, Yami thinks about what the mark was and he also joins Yugi to school. There he meets Honda and Anzu. Joey wasn't there because he got held up by Seto obviously. Anyway, Anzu acts the slut and forgets that she has a boyfriend. This makes Yami uncomfortable and Yugi gets mad. In this chappie I'm trying to avoid that Yami knows that mark on Yugi is the same one that the person who killed his mom had. I'll save that for Chappie 8! Well, I'll leave you guys alone now.

Oh and if anyone has a question about the story or about me, I'll be glad to answer them. Okay, well, bye-bye my lovely readers! I love you all! I promise that I'll Update by next week or during this week. I don't scheduel my writing. Byes!

/ And if it's the last Thing I ever do, I'M GONNA GET YOU! Crash into my arms. I WANT YOU! You don't agree -But you don't refuse. I know you.

Crash into my arms/ (I don't own Jack the Ripper by MCR).


	8. Chapter 7

**Lady Ai**: I AM IN PISSED OFF MOOD. AND SINCE THE STORY REFLECTS MY MOOD, THE STORY IS GONNA BE PISSED OFF CENTRAL.

**Ryou**: Why are you mad? (**L.A**: The cable company decides to turn off my digital cable at 10:30. And since my internet is connected to cable, I have no internet. Which means I can't talk with friends, I can't listen to Jack the Ripper ((MCR only plays it live and I can get it online)), I can't look at MCR on AOL sessions, I can't go on MySpace and I can't do alot of other stuff!) Aww poor Gen!

**Marik:** Hey, Ai. I think Yami is baking you a cake so that you won't be so mad. Oh look here he comes with Yugi, Malik and Bakura

**Lady Ai**: Oh no not Bakura!

**Yugi**: Ai, look what Yami made for you! A chocolate cake with your name on it. No literally, it's in purple frosting!

**Malik:** Oh please! Yami barely helped. Me and Bakura made the _yellow classic_ cake, not Chocolate. Yugi spread the chocolate frosting all over the cake and Yami just wrote your name in purple frosting.

**Lady Ai**: I'm not eating anything that Bakura made. I mean I can trust you Malik, you don't think muffins can fly like Bakura does.

**Bakura**: Alright! Enough talking crap about me! I do not think muffins can fly! I just said that a muffin flew at me. Meaning, it was thrown toward mean. God, can't you people uderstand! I should throw this cake at you Ai. But since your in pissed off mood...

**Lady Ai:** Okay! Bakura. I get it, I get it! Thanks for the cake you guys. That was sweet. Besides My Chemical Romance, you guys really calm me down. But just a little bit. Marik would you be so kind as to..

**Marik:** You shouldn't even ask, I'd be glad to. **_Disclaimer: Lady Ai owns nothing except the ideas for the story._**

Thanks Marik. Thanks again guys for the cake! Who's up for some slow pace mcr songs? (everyone: me!) Okay, we'll listen to MCR while you guys read my story. I'll try and make it long okay? Love you all!

((_Yami mind link_)), (_Yugi's Mind link_), '_Thoughts' to self _-Unless I say it's **_Flashback,_** **_This means someone said something in the past, _**(And this is author's note)

_Authoress pov. Let's see what's Seto is up to, shall we?_

Seto had followed Joey's scent and now was by his house. He heard somethings crash in the house and then, since he had sensetive hearing, heard a whimper from Joey. Then he heard the front door open and someone running out. Seto realized that Joey was heading for school so, he walked ahead of Joey, getting ready to have an encounter with him.

Calculating the exact time they would cross paths, Seto walked right infront of Joey and since Seto had long legs, Joey tripped on them. "Hey busta'! Watch where ya put thoes legs!". "Shut up, mutt". Seto glared, as did Joey. "Don't call me a mutt. I'm no dog!". Seto smirked, "You look like a puppy to me". Joey was stunned. How dare this guy call him a puppy? Only Yugi can call him that and he won't stand this ignorance any longer.

"Fuck off! I'm in a bad mood and I don't want to fight with you". "Why not? Don't tell me I'm getting under your skin already". Seto said, while placing two hands on Joey's shoulders, sliding them down to his sides. Seto bent alittle to whisper in Joey's ear. "Because I haven't even taken off your clothes".

Joey was infuriated. '_First he trips me, then he calls me a puppy. Now this? What the hell is wrong with this guy?'. _ "Hey, what the hell do ya want?". Seto removed one hand from Joey's side and his fingers were now through Joey's silky blonde hair. "What do I want? Alot of things but you're at the top of my list". Joey was now just getting creeped out. He was about to say something but he then felt two things stabbing his neck.

Seto had bit Joey but he didn't add the venom that would've killed him. "Mmm. I simply think your blood is divine". Seto licked some of the blood that was trickling out of Joey's neck. Joey couldn't help but moan while Seto sucked on his neck. Not that he liked him. It's just that the gesture feels so good. (Does that happen to you? Like, some dude/chick kisses you longly but you don't like him/her in that way. That happens to me. Alright back to story) .

"Mutt, I need you to do soemthing for me. I know you like Yugi and I'm sorry to say this but he likes someone named Yami.". Joey listened carfully. He knew it all along. Yugi never liked him. They were always just friends. "I need your help in taking Yami back for myself. You see, he means alot to someone other than Yugi. Once I get Yami, you'll get Yugi all for yourself. Will you help me?". Joey thought for a moment.

"I'll help". Seto smirked and told him to meet him at the park right after school. Joey agreed and walked off, thinking on how to help out.

_Okay... Seto's a creep. Anyway, let's see how Yami and Yugi are doing._

"Hey, guy's! I want you to meet someone. Everyone meet Yami". Everyone consited of Anzu, Honda, Marik and Ryou. They stared in amazment at Yami. And then they noticed something. They looked at Yugi. Then Yami. Yugi. Yami. "Hey! Did you guys know you look alike?" Marik said finally. Honda was looking all around Yami like if he was an alien. Ryou politly said hello and Anzu poked Yami's side. "Ow! You poked to hard". "Oppsy. Sorry" She said, then giggled. (There's she goes. Being preppy and flirty. A deadly combination. coughCarolinacough. OW! CARO! Why'd you hit me? Caro: Hmph!).

Yami got to know everyone. How they act and how they treat Yugi. Let's start off with how he thinks about Marik. _'I like his hair. Where'd he get that tan? I want one, then I'll be the only tanned vampire in the community. He's crazy and wild but he treats Yugi sweetly. Ryou is very shy. He hardly ever talks or show his emotions well. He seems afraid of being in the spotlight'._

Yami got that thought because when Marik asked him what he was listening to on his ipod, everyone stared at him until he gave an answer. Ryou saw everyone's faces staring wildly at him. "I'm listening to uh... um... Hey Ya by JD Natasha." Everyone titled their alittle to the side. "What? It's a pretty good song. DAMN IT STOP STARING AT ME!". Everyone snapped their heads infront of them and they all saw a special someone.

Marik: "Well, look what the cat dragged in. (Gosh I felt stupid for writing that!)

Ryou: (Is singing) "If what they say is nothing last forever. Then what makes, what makes, what makes, love the exception?"

Yugi: '_Oh god! Please don't let the other's say anything about what happened. I think Yami might go off this time'_

Honda: "Hey! Did you have that much fun last night that your hair is still must up? What were you doing? Mast-"

Anzu: "Honda, we really don't wanna hear that. Uh, Yami giggle how long have you known Yugi?"

Yami: ((_Yugi is this Joey?)) (Yes...) ((Ok, I just wanted to know... you stay with me at all times.))_

Joey ran up to his friends, out of breath from running so much. "Heya guys. Hi Yugi. Who's the guy that looks like Yugi?". "Um, Joey, meet Yami." Yugi coughed and hid behind Marik. ((_Yugi, what did I say? You stay right by my side. I don't want Joey to do something to you. And Anzu is hitting on me))._

"Heya Yami. Name's Joey Wheeler", Joey smiled and lent out a hand for Yami to shake. '_So this is the bastard that Yugi's in love with? I must admitt he is hot but I guess that's just cuz he looks like Yugi, only taller.' _ Meanwhile, when Yami told Yugi that Anzu was hitting on him, Yugi took a glance at Anzu. Yami was right, she was batting her eyelashes alot and giggling alot. Yugi glared at her and he walked right in between them. Yami let out a sigh of relief while Anzu hmphed.

"So, how'd you two meet?" Honda asked. Yugi was thinking of an excuse. He can't just tell his friends that Yami's a vampire. Before Yugi could say anything, Yami bet him to it. "We met by our mothers". "But Yugi's mom is dead", said Ryou. "Exactly. My mother is dead too. We met because our mothers were buried next to each other. It was fate that brought us together". Yami said putting an arm around Yugi, making the little one blush. And making two other teenagers fuming. Can you guess? If you guessed Anzu and Joey then you're . . . .

Wrong!

Marik was envious that Yami and Yugi were so comfortable with thier emotions publicly and he wished him and Ryou could do that. He looked at Ryou but Ryou was to into his ipod to notice, this time listening to New Found Glory (don't own). Joey and Anzu were alittle flustered by the whole Yami and Yugi scene but Anzu thoought that by the end of the day she'll get Yami and Joey already had plans made out to deal with Yami later.

The group went their seprate ways, each going to thier classes or home in Yami's case. Yami was walking quietly down the street heading to his mansion when he heard some foot steps behind him. "Why, hello Atemu. How are you doing on this fine day?". Yami quickly recognized the voice. "hn. Hello there Kaiba. I'm doing great." Yami turned to face him. "The master has been trying to find you, you know that?". Yami couldn't careless. "I'm not going back. You know that ever since my mother died, I decided to find the person that killed her and after I do, I plan on taking research and find something to cure me of this poison. I hate being a vampire and now I have one more reason why I must change." Seto looked as a car passed by, taking in the moment of silence. "There's another reason why you left isn't there? What is it?". "Your master wanted me to be wed to him. Clearly he hasn't got the message that I don't like him."

"Everyone knew that, Atemu. Wasn't there another reason?" Seto kind of mumbled this last part, "Was it Because of me?". "Heh, You know that mumble would've worked if I were mortal. I still heard you." Yami smirked at Seto. Seto glanced at Yami then quickly looked down. If you guys don't get the hint by now, Seto had a crush on Yami. Infact . . .

"Kaiba, I'm sorry. Know that I never hated you but we're both different ". Seto still held his gaze to the floor. "Seto, I'm a vampire who wants to become mortal while you-". "While I'm just a half vampire wanting to become full. And me being stupid thought you would do that for me." Yami felt a pang of guilt. "Atem, you knew I loved you. Why did you have to leave without atleast telling me? I would've come with you". "It's just like you said, you want to be full vampire. I respected that, that's why I didn't bother."

Yami and Seto had a beautiful relationship. They would go out together for thier dinner, Yami would usually suck from Seto at times. They met fighting over who was gonna get the young drunk teenager. They were fighting and suddenly Seto grabbed Yami's face and lips crashed together. They were the best couple in their community but Malik was green with envy. Everytime they passed, Malik would sneer at Seto. When Malik saw the two making out one day, he decided it was enough. Malik demanded Yami to be his or else Seto would be tortured. Right after that, Yami's mother died right infront of his eyes. Yami had had enough pain to deal with Malik wanting to marry him. So Yami packed up and left, leaving only a short note to Seto saying that he love him and that he couldn't take anymore pain in this type of life.

"I might still have feelings for you, but there is one other person". Seto looked at the expression of Yami's face. He had a raced brow and a smrik. "Oh, really? Who is it?". "I would suspect you know him. Do you have feelings for Yugi?". Yami's eyes widen. "How do you know about Yugi?". "The master, anyway. Your Yugi went out with a certain boy named Joey, correct?". "Ugh! Don't remind me!". Seto snickered. "Wait! Seto? Joey? HAHAHA! Joey seems like a complete idiot!" Yami crackled, Seto glared and an anime vein showed up by he's head. "Hn. Well, I must be leaving you Seto. I've got to pick up Yugi at 3". Yeah, I have a date as well." Seto started to walk away.

"Oh and Yami, Just so you know, you should really keep an eye on Joey". Kaiba smirked and walked off, ignoring his name being called. '_Damn that Seto. Just like him to keep me on one sentence.'_ Yami began his trail to his mansion once again.

_Let's skip to the end of the school day. Scene: Yami is coming to pick up his Hikari._

Yugi was sitting on the front steps of the high school with Marik, Ryou and Joey. Anzu and Honda went home, Anzu making a scene about how she wanted to see Yami. "So, Yugi... I know you like Yami!". Marik yelled, putting an arm around Yugi and pinching one of his cheeks. "Ouch! Ryou! Make him stop!". Marik giggled and let go. Ryou smiled and asked Yugi if he did like Yami. "Well, I don't really know,". Yugi looked down and blushed. Joey Tuned this conversation out and looked up at the sky. "Oh, come on Yugi! You can tell us!" Marik started poking Yugi's side. "Alright! Stop poking me!". "Tell us! Tell us!" Ryou cheered. Yugi blushed harder, his face turning redder (Psh, if that were possible!). "Would you shut up if I told you?". "YES!". Yugi sighed. "Fine, I like him! Alright?". While Yugi was still looking at the floor, he saw another two pair of shoes right infront of him. "Oh, so you like me?". Marik and Ryou bursted out laughing because they knew that Yami was heading toward them. Yugi snapped his head up. "Oh. Yami. I, I didn't know you where there!". Yugi placed a chessy grin, the noticed Yami wasn't smiling. Instead he was glaring at Yugi. _'Aw! Crap! Now he really isn't gonna return my feelings!'._ "Well, Yami, do YOU like Yugi?" Marik asked. "No, I don't."

CRASH!

Ryou and Marik did an anime fall, with a sweat drop on their heads and Joey glanced at Yami, looking sorta pissed. Yugi just sat there, blinking. Cursing himself for letting his emotions run out again. Then, Yami snickered. Everyone had question marks above their heads. "I really don't like Yugi." Alright, now joey is pissed off to the limit. "Hey! The lil' guy just showed his feelin's 'nd all ya do is turn 'em down?". Marik and Ryou looked at Joey, then at Yami, then back at Joey. Yami smirked. "You didn't let me finished.". Yami kneeled down infront of Yugi, picking up Yugi's head with his index finger. "I don't like you. And I never will like you".

At this point you might already know what's gonna happen, so I'll just skip this part.

(Readers: NO! YOU FINISH THIS RIGHT NOW/Pulls out chainsaw/) AHHHHH! ALRIGHT, ALRIGHT, FINE! o.x

Marik, Ryou and Joey gazed in shock of what Yami just did. Yami had pulled Yugi closer to him and since Yugi mouth was open because he gasped, Yami had taken advantage of that and kissed him, his tongue darting in. Joey was fuming and stomped off and Marik glared at Ryou. "What?" Ryou asked noticing the daggers Marik's eyes were sending him. "Why don't you do something like that?". Ryou had a sweatdrop again. "Um, because, I'm the submissive one?". Marik smiled. "Okay then!". Then Marik pounced on Ryou and gave him a long kiss.

Yugi, dazed, gave out a short smile and almost fainted. "Yugi, I don't like and never will like you because, I love you".

_NOW_ Yugi fainted. In the background, Ryou was screaming for help in Mariks mouth. Marik let go. "Well, you're very submissive! Your tongue got in the way alot!". Ryou blushed. "Well, we should all get home". "Come on Ryou! Let's go to my house. My parents are on vacation so the house is totally empty". Marik grabbed Ryou's arm and dragged him off. "Oh poor Ryou". Yugi said while Yami laughed. "We should get going. I have a few things I want to do tonight". Yami smirked and X's had replaced Yugi's eye's and his tongue stuck out. Oh! Yugi get's some action tonight! Woo! With that Yami and Yugi walked off together.

As they were walking they talked about Duel monsters (Even though I don't think Imma place a duel in this story. But that would be a good plot twist wouldn't it?). They talked about anything that came to mind.

_Anything._

Yami stopped walking, they were right infront of the mansion. "Yugi, how did you're mother died?". Yugi stopped dead in his tracks. "Huh?". "Well, my mother died because she was killed by a hunter. I'm trying to find the person that killed her. The other day, I was by my mother's grave and began to think about your mother. So, how did she die?". Yami wanted to know. He had thought about this all day. The mark by Yugi's ear, the same mark that women had. Yugi, now trying to see that there might be some connection, said "My mother was died from loss of blood because . . . . She was battling a Vampire".

**Lady Ai:** _Gasp! _A cliffie! I'm going to call it a night. **ATTENTION ALL READERS! AFTER THIS MONTH, I MIGHT NOT HAVE INTERNET BECAUSE MY MOM IS TOO CHEEP TO PAY IT. SO, AFTER THIS MONTH THE UPDATES MAY COME LATE. DO NOT WORRY THOUGH BECAUSE I WILL BUY A FLOPPY, MAKE CHAPPIES AND UP COMING STORIES, DOWNLOAD THEM ONTO THE FLOPPY AND THEN ASK MY FRIEND TO PUT IT ONLINE! SO BE HAPPY! **Okay that was it. Ryou, do you have anything to say?

**Ryou: **Help. Marik. Get him off me! . 

**Me: **Psh. Good luck with that! HAHAHAHA! High fives Marik

**Marik: **WOO! I GET MY WAY WITH RYOU! (**Ryou:** T.T)

Me: SO LONG AND GOOD NIGHT! n.n


	9. Lost Scene!

**Lady Ai: **OMGERARD! I was reading my story and I noticed that when we left Yami and Yugi last, Yugi was passed out on the bathroom floor. And then in chappie 7, everything is all good and candy! So, here it is:

**_o0o0o0o0The lost scene o0o0o0o0_**

Yami picked up a flower and walked to his mother's grave. _'I've seen that mark before. Damn it, where have I seen it?'_ Yami looked at his mother's tombstone. "I promise I'll kill the person who took you away from me. You're a vampire, God had made you that way so that you can live in immortality but he seems cruel to have sent a hunter and kill you." Yami dropped the flower on the ground and head back to Yugi.

The reason why he left Yugi on the cold floor was because that mark was disturbing him so. But he decided that he should help Yugi regain consiousness, seeing that if he's still passed out, he'd be late to school.

"FUCK! I'VE TRIED EVERYTHING! WHAT THE HELL IS GONNA WAKE YOU UP!". Yami tried throwing cold water on Yugi, but now that was gonna give Yugi a cold. He put an ice cube on Yugi back and chest. He brought a candle that smiled of roses and held it up to Yugi's nose. Yami tried poking him to hell and even pushed him off the couch (Yami had laid Yugi there with a blanket after puring cold water on him). Now Yami was screaming.

"DAMN IT! YOU'RE GOING TO BE LATE TO SCHOOL!". Yami glared at the still passed out boy. Doesn't Yami know that passed out and sleeping are different things? Then Yami heard the doorbell. He looked at Yugi to see if the door bell woke him up. Nothing.

Yami opened the door and was now on the floor because someone had pounced on him. "GAH! BAKURA! GET THE FUCK OFF ME!". Yami kicked Bakura off. 'Kura was a fellow vampire yes but, he was a lone wolf. Just like Yami. They met at a dance club. They've had their moment of /cough/ romance but that was just a friends with benifit relationship. "Hn. What's new with you Atemu?". "I told you to call me Yami. Atemu is my fucking middle name."

Bakura noticed Yami was pissed. "Who stuck a bug up your ass this morning?". Yami made a hand gesture that told Bakura to follow him. When they came into the living room, Yami pointed to the floor. "That's why. He passed out for some reason and I tried everything. Can you help me?". "Yami! You twit! He's passed out, you can't wake him up by THROWING HIM INTO THE FLOOR!". "DON'T HAVE TO SCREAM AT ME!". Yami walked around the couch and kneeled by Yugi. Bakura went into the kitchen to do something. "Hey Bakura, don't put marshmellows into the microwave again." "THAT WASN'T ME!". "OH REALLY? THEN WHO WAS IT?".

"Yami, that happened when you went out with that pretty boy. What's his name aga-" . Oh, Bakura broke a glass. "Oh shit! Sorry!" Bakura said laughing. Yami glanced at Yugi but he still wasn't awake. Bakura come out of the kitchen walking toward Yami. "You know, that guy is kinda cute." "Back off." Yami gave a glare to Bakura and 'Kura raised his hands. "Psh, fine. He's all yours!". Bakura sat on the couch. "Hey, have you tried the sleeping beauty technique?". "What?". "Urg. Have you tried kissing him awake?". "No. I haven't thought of that one." Yami smirked and leaned down.

Yami got pushed aside by Bakura. "It's best if I do it." He smiled and Leaned down too only to get kicked by Yami. "I SAID BACK OFF!". Bakura snickered and grabbed a book that was on the table after he stood up. He threw it at Yugi. "HEY! WHAT ARE YOU TRING TO DO?". Bakura laughed. "I was trying to wake him up". Yami got up and Glared at him.

"HEY! WHO THREW THAT BOOK AT ME! IMMA BITE THEIR HEADS OFF WHEN I FIND OUT WHO IT WAS!". Yugi sat up and glared at the multi-colored hair boy and the white, wild haired boy. They both were shocked and their eyes were widened. "By the looks of it, I can till it was you. Yami. who is he?". Yami sat down next to Yugi. "He's one of my friends, he likes to visit me every so often. He's name is Bakura". "Really? I have a friend named Ryou Bakura. He looks just like you actually." Bakura was suddenly intrested. "Really? Uh, Would you care and bring your friends over sometime?" Yugi laughed. "Sorry, Bakura. Ryou is going out with someone, but I'll bring them over anyway!" Yugi smiled and then looked at the clock. "Oh my gosh! Yami I'm late!". "No you're not, I'll take you. Bakura, would you stay here while I get back?". "Whatever." Bakura yawned and started to drift off on the couch. Yami sighed. He grabbed Yugi hand. "Come on, hop on my back. I'm much faster than a car". Yugi blinked, the shrugged it off.

But before Yugi could leave, he just wanted to do one last thing. "NIYA!". "OUCH! YOU STUPID LITTLE GIT! WHY'D YOU THROW THAT BOOK AT ME?". Yami and Yugi ran out laughing, Bakura chaseing after them until he got to the door. "WHEN YOU GET BACK! JUST YOU WAIT AND SEE!"

Yami and Yugi were still laughing. _'Yami/sigh/ I just love your laugh'._ Yugi couldn't have been happier. Well, maybe if his mom were still alive he'd be happier still. Oh well, he'll just have to settle for love.

_o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o00o0o00o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o00o0o0o0_

_Hey, hope you guys liked it. I think this one was my funniest chappie yet. It's funny cuz I woke up like that too. My brother would throw a paper back book at me to wake up for school. Bastard. One day I woke up before he did and I placed whip cream on his face. When he woke up, he was PI-ISSED! It was so funny! Any way, that was the lost sence. Review! review! REVIEW! n.n_


	10. For DarkYami7!

**Lady Ai: **HEY BUDDY! I'm sorta hyper today cuz I drank fruit punch and you know what that does to me. Any way, it's cool you have questions Darkyami7.

**Bakura: **That or your just slow.

**Lady ai: **'KURA! THAT WASN'T NICE! I'LL GET YUGI TO THROW A BOOK AT YOU AGAIN, AND THIS IT'LL BE MY MATH TEXT BOOK!

**Bakura: **O.O

**L.A: **Any way... Yeah, I'm making another chappie just for you and your questions. If any one other than DarkYami7 is reading this then, I'll post the actual chappie ...

EVENTUALLY!. .

_Questions: _

_1) Nice chapter. But...more questions because I'm stupid._

Is it: Kaiba loves Yami, or Kaiba loves Joey? CAN'T FIGURE IT OUT! But...you don't have a write a whole chapter just for me again...not that I didn't love that...I was flattered!

Okay, going to read the next chapter now.

_2) Hmm...more questions...and just to let you know, I'm not flaming you, because I do like this story, but I have this feeling that I'm missing something. Can they go in the sun? Eh, whatever, its your fic, do whatever you want with it._

Update soon!

_Answers:_

_**1) Kaiba and Yami use to have a relationship. Right now he has a crush on Joey but he doesn't know if he still have feelings for Yami. Seto really hates Yugi cuz Yugi is the love of Seto's ex-boyfriend and Yugi is also the love of Joey (Seto's crush). Did you get that? Or are you still confused? Hope you're not!**_

_**2) Okay to make this clear , Seto: half human half vampire. This means Seto has some traits of being a Vampire. Seto could go in the sun and he can withstand holy water BUT, crosses bother him and garlic would send him into a frenzy.**_

_**Seto is the only one who can be in the sun without covering up. Yami on the other hand, is a strong Vampire. So he can withstand only a little bit of sun. If it's 12 in the afetrnoon and the sun is up in the middle of the sky, Yami can go outside but only if he wear a trench coat that covers his whole body (I go aww! cuz I wanna see his hot bod!) and if he wear a hat (Ha, the hat will kill his hair). In other words, he can withstand as much light as there is when it's sunset.**_

_**To make it short like Yugi (**Yugi: HEY!**) Seto- can be in the sun, Yami- should cover his hot body if he goes out in daylight. Hope I answered your questions without confusing you! And I stopped by your website, awesome! Well, ttyl! byes/muah/ **- Lady Ai_


	11. Chapter 8

**Lady Ai: **I'm kind of sad. No one has seen my new work, "Romeo and Julio?". I guess thats what I get for trying to make a story with Yugioh GX. I had the idea during my math test. I had finished it and I was bored then I thought about Syrus and how cute he was and the episode where Jaden won a duel against Chazz. Jaden was going to go to Ra Yellow but he decided to stay in Slifer because of Syrus and at the end of the episode, Syrus was crying with joy and hugging Jaden endlessly.

Anyway... My story was crap because of the spelling and because I'm guessing that no one really likes Yugioh GX. Oh well who cares, I'm still gonna write the chappies even if I am just going to get to the point. I wanted Syrus's brother Zane to try and steal Jaden away from him. Who knows? Maybe I'll do that. MAYBE.

**Alright back to this chappie This one is gonna be hard cuz I don't know how Yami should react. Should he forgive Yugi? Should he attack Yugi? Or...**

**Should Yami kill himself because he is torn between his sweet revenge and his sweet hikari love? Let's see what my Shonen Ai obssed mind comes up with...**

**Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN ANYTHING!**

((_Yami mind link_)), (_Yugi's Mind link_), '_Thoughts' to self _-Unless I say it's **_Flashback,_** **_This means someone said something in the past or in todays chappie- what the TV characters are saying, _**(And this is author's note)

0o00o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o0o0o0oo0o

_"My mother died from loss of blood because . . . . She was battling a Vampire". _

It was sunset by now, it was windy. They were in front of the mansion. They were in silence. Only the cars that passed by made noise. They were just staring at each other, not knowing what to do. A couple of minutes later, one fainted, hitting the pavement of the sidewalk hard.

"So, what do you think about Yami?". There at the park, one tall, pale brunette was talking with a dog-looking blonde. "I think he should get the hell away from Yugi". Seto smirked. "So, tall boy, why do you want Yami should bad?" Asked Joey. "I don't want him, he means nothing to me". "Then why do this to Yugi? He's happy with his Yami, I saw it in his eyes this morning and apparently Yami loves him back. Stupid bastard, kissing Yugi right infront of me. I think he did that on purpose". Joey hmphed and crossed his arms across his chest. Seto walked closer to Joey, grabbing hold the back of his head, spreading his fingers in silky blonde hair. Joey stood there wide eyed seeing that him and Seto were to close for his comfort. "The reason why I need to take Yami away is because of my master. He wants to marry Yami but Yami wasn't intrested, so he left our community". Seto looked down at a puzzled Joey. "Your master?".

The sun was now completly gone and the park lights came on. When a light shone on Seto, Joey saw them. Two white and shiny fangs coming out of Seto's mouth. Joey's eyes widened. "You see Joey. Yami and I belong to the vampire community. Yami not only left because of the master but because he thinks he can find a formula that can change him into a human. Stupid Yami, there is only one way to change him into a human and it's in no formula". Joey was scared, for his life and Yugi's. "So, You and Yami are going to convert Yugi and me?". Seto slapped him, not hard though. "Pay attention, mutt! Yami doesn't want to be a vampire, why the hell would he want to convert Yugi?", Joey shurgged, "And you, Well. I don't know what to do with you. If I convert you then I don't know if you'd turn out to be half vampire and half puppy". Seto snickered while Joey glared. "Hey! Would ya stop callin' me a puppy? Only people that love me can call me that!". Joey pushed Seto off. Seto smirked.

"Only people that love you? Alright then . . . . Puppy". Joey glared at Seto and was about to say something when Seto grabbed him and took Joey's lips onto his own. Joey looked at Seto in shock while they were still kissing. Seto's blue eyes remained open as well. He wanted to see the reaction in Joey's eyes as he pleaded Joey to open his mouth with his tongue. Joey hesitated but opened his mouth anyway, letting Seto's pleading tongue in. Joey had also used his tongue, to Seto's pleasure. Seto had now realized that Joey had a tongue piercing (In my story, Joey has one) and he started to push it around. Joey could see that Seto was taking along time to let go. Joey closed his eyes, pushing himself on Seto more. Seto noticed that Joey needed air so he let go, finally. Joey was gasping for air, Seto looking at him. Then Joey glared at Seto. "I don't even know your fucking name! What the hell was that for?". Seto smiled. "Seto. And I did that because I said puppy". Joey was puzzled for a moment. Then he remembered that he said that only people that love him called him puppy. Seto laughed at Joey's shock striken face. "I want you for my own, but I'll wait until you get over Yugi. See ya later my little puppy". Seto walked off leaving a still very shocked Joey.

"OH MY GOD! WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED?" Bakura said as he saw the two boys coming in. "Oh, Bakura. You're still here, good. I need your help". "What happened?". "I . . . I told Yami some bad news". Yes, Yami was the one that fainted. When Yugi propped Yami on the couch, Bakura saw some blood on Yugi's school uniform. "Yami had fainted and hit his head against the pavement pretty hard. Since he fell backwards, he hit the back of his head".

_Let's go to Bakura POV._

I saw little Yugi taking out bandages I had brought incase I was in the mood of mutilation. "Here, you bandage him up". "Why me?". "Because, I have to go pack up." "Why?". Yugi looked to the floor, his eyes were dark. "Because I fear for my life but mostly I fear for Yami's". "Why?" God, I'm annoying. "Bakura, I'm afraid if I tell you, you'd kill me". Yugi looked up at me, tears starting to form in his purple eyes. "I can control myself. I swear I won't kill you". I gave him a quick hug. "Now, if you tell anyone I did that hug, I'm gonna have to kill you". Yugi manged to chuckle for a second. "I think Yami hates me and I'm afraid that he might come after me because, my mother was a vampire hunter". "And?". "And... that means I'm one too. And can you just guess who killed his mom?". I thought for a while. Then I got the message. "No. Really? But Yami had told me that your mom is dead". "She is, she died because of Yami's mother. They fought to the death".

"Yugi, You should get out quickly. If Yami wakes up and you're still here... You see, Yami has been wanting to avenge his mother's death. But since it was your dead mother that killed her, Yami might want to get his revenge off of you. Come I'll help you". "Thanks Bakura".

_Back to my POV._

Yugi and Bakura had finished packing. Yugi wrote a small note to Yami and gave it to Bakura to give it to Yami whn he wakes up. "Bye!" screamed after Yugi. Yugi didn't even bother to look back. He was running to a friend's house. One that he knew would accept him with open arms.

"Yug, what are you doing here?" Said Joey. Yugi looked up at Joey. "Hey, Joey. Can I come in?". Joey pulled open the door to let Yugi in. "What's with the suitcase?". "I need a place to sleep. I don't know until when". Joey was still kind of pissed about what happened infront of the school. The whole kiss scene. But when Joey looked at Yugi's tear stained face, he just couldn't help it. "What's wrong Yugi? Why have you been crying?". Joey quickly shut the door and sat next to Yugi, who had took a sit on the couch. Joey looked at Yugi, waiting for an answer. "Joey, it's Yami. Something bad happened but right now I can't tell you. All I can say is that Yami possibly doesn't want to see me again", _'Unless it's to kill me'._ Joey hugged Yugi and petted his hair as Yugi started to cry again. "Shh, shh. Stop Yug. Don't cry, you know it breaks my heart when you cry". Yugi reduced his crying into small sobs and then finally fell asleep on Joey's lap.

"Yugi, you look so much like an angel". Joey quietly lifted Yugi's head and got up, replacing a couch pillow for his lap. Joey went upstairs to get a blanket for Yugi. He went into his room and then heard a noise under his bed. He looked under it and saw Seto in hiding (Why do Seto and Yami have to hide under beds? Is that like a vampire thing we don't know about? Oh well who cares?). "Hey, Seto. Yugi's downstairs so if want something I'll be next to him". Seto glared at Joey then realized something. "Yugi's here? Why?". "Apparently, Yami broke his heart. I knew he would". "Perfect, I'll get Yami now. Remember puppy, you can't escape me. I can track you down 100 miles away and I can walk pretty fast, imagined if I ran". With that Seto blew a kiss to Joey and hopped out the window.

Joey came back with a blanket and a glass of milk with a bag of mini Oreo's. He found Yugi up and he was watching some TV. "Hey, Yug your up! Here want some Oreo's?". Yugi smiled at Joey and grabbed one from the bag. "So, Yug. What's ya watchin'?". " I'm watching 'Sailor Moon S Hearts in Ice'. It's pretty good". "What's that about?". "Well, you know what Sailor Moon is. In this movie, the black kitty, Luna, falls in love with this guy who saves her from a speeding car. Oh, let me just rewind it!". Joey laughed.

Minutes later Yugi and Joey were crying, a box of Klennex tissues infront of them. "Poor Luna! She thinks she's in love with that guy!". "I know, Joey! WAIT! Look! Look! Luna spotted Serena and ... Oh, what's Tuxedo Mask's real name?". "I forgot but look!". They were at the part where Luna was looking at Serena and Derean while they were talking about her. (And for people who don't know, that's the part where they kiss).

_**"Oh-ho, I get it. You must think I'm just hanging around you too! I'm just annoying!". Serena started to sob and put her face in her hands. Derean dropped the book he was reading. "No, no! I didn't say that!". They both stand up from the bench they were sitting. "Really?". Derean grabbed Serena's arms. "Yes. Serena, I love you!". They looked in each other's eyes. Serena got on her tip-toes and Derean bent down a little so that their lips crash in a lovely kiss. Luna stared at them, longing to do the same thing.**_

Yugi broke into sobs while Joey looked longingly(sp) at Yugi. "Yugi, when are you going to tell me what happened between you and Yami?". "Joey, me and Yami broke up because of something to weird to explain. I'm the one who broke it off mainly. I don't know what to do. I guess I just want to move on". Joey rubbed Yugi's arm. "It's okay buddy. You can move on, it's just that you're in love with him and-". "Joey, how does this make you feel? Me and Yami." Yugi looked questionaly at Joey. "Yug, I... I don't know what to say. The only thing I can say is that I'm jeolous of Ya-".

_I've been denied all the best ultra sex  
I've been denied all the best ultra sex _

Joey has been cut off by Yugi. '_Yami doesn't love me. I don't love him. Maybe I'm in love with Joey, my blonde puppy'. _Yugi glomped Joey, and Joey being unprepared fell back on the couch. Yugi let go off Joey but he was still on him.

_I - I tried to consume just like a super faggot  
I got some dude  
How can y'all bring a muthafucka something so good he couldn't say no  
You nailed me hard  
I love 'em when they don't give a motherfucking shit  
I could've been someone instead of falling flat upon my ass_

"Joey, how do you feel about just... me?". Joey was shocked for like the 10th time today. Yugi bent down a little, Joey's nose touching his. "Uh, um. Uh". Joey was speechless, he had no idea what to say. Yugi whispered in Joey's ear. "Do you love me?". Yugi went to the position he was, nose touching. "Yugi... You know I do. But you love Yami. . . . Right?". Purple eyes looked into hazel eyes. "I don't know, why don't you tell me?". Joey eyes widened (His eyes are gonna pop out one day if people keep shocking him like this). Yugi gave him a long awaited kiss. It was a uke attack! (Uke means "that person who's usually on the bottom when having sex", yeah. I know. I'm weird!). Yugi pressed his lips harder against Joey's, wanting more of Joey.

_dig me now and fuck me later  
and sing it to the tune of faggot, faggot, faggot  
oh - dig me now and fuck me later  
and sing it with the..._

I've been denied all the best ultra sex  
I've been denied all the best ultra sex  


Joey asked entrance in Yugi's mouth and Yugi gave in. Yugi moaned into Joey's mouth. Joey was really using his tongue piercing. The movie was long forgotton as Joey carried Yugi up to his room, both still making out. Yugi let go, in need of air. Yugi smiled at Joey, Joey was beyond happy. They started to make out again, now on Joey's bed. Joey was being a little touchy but Yugi didn't mind. Joey began to lift up Yugi's shirt. Yugi kept moaning as Joey kept kissing him all over his body.

_I - I could've been a star  
it freaks me out when I sound just like my mom  
I could've rocked the spot  
instead of being just another faggot like i am  
I played that shit straight  
blowin' suckas on the side hopin' i get laid  
now everybody knows  
no way in hell I can ever live it down_

_dig me now and fuck me later  
and sing it to the tune of faggot faggot faggot  
ow - dig me now and fuck me later  
and sing it with the...  
I could've been someone instead of falling flat upon my ass  
I've been denied all the best ultra sex  
I've been denied all the best ultra sex. . . . . Molest!_

"Yugi, I-" Again Joey was cut off by the very not-so-innocent lips of Yugi. Yugi started down on Joey's neck and then...

"Ow! Yug, did ya...?". Joey looked at Yugi and was again shocked. Yugi ran to the bathroom to see himself in the mirror. His hair was the same, just a little messed up. He was still short. Then he noticed something other then hair and shortness. _'OH. MY. GOD'._ A piercing scream came out of the bathroom. "YAMI!".

"HOLY EFFING COW!" Screamed Bakura. "Yami did you hear that piercing scream? Gosh, that was loud. What do you think it was?". Yami snickered. He knew what exactly the peircing scream was. "Yami... NO! BAD YAMI! BAD!". Bakura smacked Yami acrossed the head with a rolloed up magazine. "I couldn't help it!". "Anyway, what did Yugi write in the note?". Yami read the note again. "My Yami,

"My precious dark. I know I have to be in the so called Family Buisness. You possibly hate me because my mother killed yours but infact they killed each other. Anyway, I don't want to kill you because of my stupid job, so I left. You'll just sniff me out anyway but you must know that I don't want to harm you or Bakura. There are two things that I've found out.

"One, my mom was a very strong hunter, but she had me with a vampire. Luckly, I came out full human. My dad, became a drunk because ... he was turned human. I have know idea how but my mom said that he changed after he found out that mom was pergnat.

"The second thing I found out, is that I am completly, madly in love with you. And thats why I left. I love you so much that I broke down. I was at the forest where our mothers died, I saw my mom died. Before she did, she said that I was suppose to kill you around my 15 birthday. I don't want to do that.

"Again, I love you and I miss you. Please do me three favors. Turn human, get over the revenge and find me. I love you, Hikari Yugi"

"Bakura, are you crying?". "I don't cry, damnit! I have an eyelash in my eye!". "Psh. Yeah right". Yami turned away, hiding his face away from Bakura and started to cry too. "Come on Yami! Don't cry, that makes it worse for me!". They looked at each other and hugged crying again. Then they heard the door gettin pulled off it's hinges.

"YAMI ATEMU YUGI! (**Yami** Holy Crap! He screamed my full name out!) GET THE HELL OVER HERE, WE HAVE GOT YOU SURROUNDED!".

"DAMNIT KAIBA! GET THE HELL OUT OF MY HOUSE BEFORE I KICK YOU OUT!". Yami screamed. Kaiba came in laughing. "Hey guess where I found Yugi!". "Fugde Kaiba! What do you want? I said I wasn't going back to the community. Besides, have you ever wondered what's in it for you?". "No, I know what's in it for me. It's someone called Joey Wheeler. Anyway, I found Yugi at Joey's house". "Uh-oh, Yami! they are doing the lovin'!" Bakura said. He was just asking for this, Yami had slapped Baku across the face. "AY! DAMNIT! WHY IN THE 7 HELLS DID YOU DO THAT FOR?". "Stop being such a jackass! Yugi would never do something like-". "Actually Yami, I found them on Joey's bed". "WHAT!". Yami dashed out, fire at his feet. As he dashed out, Seto and Bakura hit the floor, the wind of Yami dashing out forcing them to. "Hey, Kai, why do you want Yami to find Yugi?". "It's part of my secret plan. It won't work if Yugi and Yami are apart". "You know, you seem less bitchy then when you were at the beginning of the story". "Well, maybe that's part of my plan". Bakura sweatdropped as Seto smirked thinking of his master plan, whatever it may be.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o000o0oo0o0o0o0o0o00oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

**Lady Ai:** Hey guys, How'd ya like the little song I put in. I've been wanting to do that but couldn't find I perfect song. The song I put in is called "Faggot" by Mindless Self Indulgence. WHICH I CLEARLY DO NOT OWN! Anyway, Seto has his Dirty Little Secret. I wasn't even expecting that! And what's wrong with Yugi? CHALLENGE: WHO EVER GUESSES WHAT YUGI IS FREAKING OUT ABOUT GETS FIVE, I REPEAT, FIVE FREE COOKIES! haha! Alright anyway I must go now. Cheerio- from _Lady Ai_


	12. Chapter 9

**Lady Ai: **/Hits head furiously against table/

**Bakura: **Go! Go! Go!

**Lady Ai: **/Wacks Bakura with paper fan/ BAKA! BAKA! BAAAKAAA!

**Bakura: **O.O /bleeding a little from the head by the papper fan since I smacked him to hard/

**Lady Ai: **I have the biggest headache in the world right now and it's not because I hit my head on the table. I DO NOT HAVE THE PATIENTS TO DEAL WITH BAKAS LIKE YOU, KURA!

**Bakura: **/Scared and hides in dark corner/Whispers: PMSing bitch/

**Lady Ai: **I'm sorry readers and reveiwers. I do have a headache because ... well, let's just say my mom has something to do with it.

Anyway, about the challenge I left you last time. The people who got it right are:

**Darkyami7 , Spidy007, and Myou Tenshi!**

Congrats you guys, free cookies/gives 5 cookies each/ Alright now the whole answer well be in the story, it's kind of tricky how Yugi got to be a vampire without having been bit. ALRIGHT, ON WITH OUR STORY!

((_Yami mind link_)), (_Yugi's Mind link_), '_Thoughts' to self _-Unless I say it's **_Flashback,_** **_This means someone said something in the past, _**(And this is author's note)

**Disclaimer: You all very well know I don't own Yugioh, so why bother with the stupid disclaimer?**

_Authoress POV_

Yami knocked on Joey door furiously. _'How dare Joey touch MY hikari?'. _ No one answered. Yami knocked harder. "Yo! I'm comin', hold ya horses!". Suddenly the door opened, revealing the blonde-shirtless- scratching the back of his neck. "Oh, hey. What are ya doin' here?". Yami looked at Joey questionably. "Where is Yugi? And what have you done with him?" Yami glared. "Why do you give a damn?". Joey also glared. "I'm his boyfriend-". "Not according to Yug!". Yami grabbed hold of Joey's shirt collar. "You tell me where he is right now." Yami said calmly, his eyes red looking straight in Joey's eyes.

Joey couldn't help it. Yami's eyes were so controlling. Joey opened the door to reveal the inside of his house. On the couch laid a tri-colored hair boy, sleeping. Yami looked back at Joey. "What happened to him?". "He passed out after he saw the fangs." Yami smirked. He went inside and picked Yugi up, bridal stlye. Yami again looked at Joey's eyes. "Stay away from my love." And then Yami left.

Joey shook his head, shaking the mind contol Yami had on him. "What the hell?" Joey looked at the couch, noting Yugi wasn't there anymore. Joey closed his eyes in frustration. "Fuck." Joey went to his room, closing the door. He saw the window open, and then he saw blue eyes. "Hello, puppy." Seto smirked, coming closer to Joey.

Something in Joey told him to back up. He opened the bedroom door behind him. In a monotone voice, Joey said "Stay away Kaiba." In Joey's mind, _'Shit. Stupid Yami telling me what to do!'. _

_Scene: Yami Mansion._

"He passed out again?" Bakura poked the passed out tri-colored hair boy who was in Yami arm's. Yami laid Yugi down on the couch. "Well, Bakura. Do something. Wake him up again." Bakura smirked and got a book ad threw it at Yugi. "No luck this time, Yam's." "Don't call me a food." Yami pushed Bakura aside, kneeling down next to Yugi.

"You're going to do that sleeping beauty thing, aren't you?". Yami looked up at Bakura and nodded. Bakura sighed and rolled his eyes. Yami gazed back down on his little sleeping beauty. He leaned down and placed his lips on Yugi's.

Yugi's eyes fluttered open and realized someone was kissing him. _'Joey... or Yami?'. _Yami parted away. With his finger, Yami grazed Yugi's cheek. Yugi smiled at the sight of Yami.

_'Wait...'. _Yugi placed a hand to his mouth. _'Yup, the fangs are still there.' _Yugi sat up on the couch. He looked at Yami, trying to glare but really, how can someone so cute be able to glare? "What is it hikari? Why are you-". "Yami, what did you do to me?". Yugi said pointing at his mouth. Yami sweatdropped. "Well, I... I wanted to show you how bad it was to be a vampire. Don't worry though, it's only temporary." Yugi looked at Yami confused. Then he looked at Bakura to see if he can get an answer from him.

Bakura sighed. "You heard him, temporary. You can only be a real vampire if he bites you. His fangs also has to be covered in his blood. To make a temporary vampire, all the human has to do is drink the vampirc blood. Did you get all that?". Yugi nodded and looked back at Yami. "It's time to get our dinner hikari.". "Your first human hunt!" Bakura shouted. Yugi paniced, "Hu-human Hunt?". Yami grabbed Yugi's hand and ran off, Bakura close behind.

"First stop...the club!" Bakura said. Yugi was still in Yami's arms being carried away. "To the club we go!". Next thing Yugi knew, they were at this very stylish looking dance club.

The club was an unoticable dark blue. All kinds of colored light came out from inside. By the door, there was a bouncer looking at everyone's ID. Yami, Bakura, and Yugi were next. "ID, please." The bouncer said. Yami and Bakura showed their ID's an waited fro Yugi.

Yugi took out his school ID which was the only sort of ID he had besides the bus pass. The bouncer didn't even look at the ID, "No minors!". Yugi was insulted. Not really, seeing that everyone else thought he was the most 10. "Excuse me, would you atleast look at my ID. I'm not underage. You guys let in 14 and over right? I'm 15." The bouncer took a look at the ID, making sure it was real. He sighed. "Alright, go in." Yugi smiled and followed Yami and Bakura.

15 minutes later, Bakura already found a girl and they started talking. Yami was drinking some Vodka and Yugi was just drinking some root beer. "So, Yugi have you found some girl you want to sink your teeth into tonight?". Yugi shook his head. "How about I find you one?". Before Yugi could answer, Yami left.

A few seconds later, Yami came back with two girls. One was Yami's hieght and the other was a bit taller than Yugi but not much. "Girls, this is my friend, Yugi. Yugi meet Erisa and Carisa. They're sisters." Yugi looked at, he was guessing was his human, Erisa.

Erisa had huge blue eyes, as huge as Yugi's. Her hair reached the small of her back, it was blonde with pink highlights in the front. She wore tight bell bottom jeans, covering her sandals. She also wore a spaggettie strap light green shirt. On her wrists, she wore alot of jewlery and on her neck was a necklace with her name in cursive.

Carisa was a lot different than Erisa. She had blue eyes but her hair was dark purple and reached her shoulders. She wore a black shirt that had 'Bite Me' printed on it and wore black and purple baggy pants, the pants covering her skater shoes. She wore wristbands and on her neck was a choker with a jewle purple heart. She wore dark make-up, no lipstick just black eye-shadow on her eye lids and right underneath her eyes she put on red shadow. She was kind of pale where as Erisa was lightly tanned.

"Uh hello." Yugi said polietly shaking there hands. Erisa smiled at Yugi and Carisa just said whatever. "Yugi, I'll leave Erisa with your care as I take Carisa here." Yami sucked a little on Carisa's neck, making her smirk and crane her head. Yugi got a little sick of that sight, so he started to talk with Erisa.

An hour later...

"How about we all go to the park?" Bakura suggested, bringging along with him a guy. All four nodded and went off to the park. "Okay Yugi, this is our time to eat. So, loosen up. Don't be shy and just placed your fangs in her neck. Don't mind the moans either." Bakura whispered down at Yugi. Yugi was a little scared, he didn't want to do this.

All six sat on some benches found by the lake. "So, Yugi. Yami tells us you leave with him. Why is that?". Yugi looked at Yami, whom was now busy sucking on Carisa's neck again. "Well, both my parents died. So, Yami was a kind enough friend to let me crash with him."

To Yugi's left, where Bakura and the other guy were at, Yugi heard moans and he didn't even dare look at them. Yugi sighed as he looked out on the lake. "It's prettt, isn't it?" Erisa asked. Yugi nodded.

_((Yugi, tell Erisa that the lake might be pretty but that she is just beautiful)) _Yugi was a little surprised. They haven't used the mind link alot.

Yugi turned to face Erisa was also turned to look at Yugi. "Erisa... The lake may be pretty b-but, your even prettier." Yugi blushed as did Erisa.

_((Prettier? Is that even a word? I told you to use Beautiful not Prettier)). _Yugi sweatdropped. _((Now you have to kiss her before I decide not to talk with you!)) _'_Tourture.' _Yugi thought shutting off the mind link.

"Erisa?...". "Yes, Yugi?". Yugi blushed and looked down on his hands. "May I...I k-kiss you?" Erisa blushed.

_((Oh, what a gentle man! KISS HER DAMN IT AND THEN DRINK AWAY AT HER BLOOD!)). _Yami was being very forceful but he had his reasons.

Yugi blushed deeper and quickly kissed Erisa. He didn't really like it but, meh. Yugi started kissing her jawline, down to her neck. Erisa started to moan which made Yugi blush deeper. His fangs showed up and then he was about to puncture Erisa's neck until he heard two people scream out.

Yugi looked at Bakura, who was holding a limp body. Then he looked at Yami who was also holding a limp body, Carisa's. Yami looked at Yugi. "You wanted to be a vampire for me. Then you are going to have to kill people off to drink their blood to stay alive." Yugi looked at Erisa. She passed out as she saw the two corpse, one being her sister.

Erisa yelled out and strated to run but Bakura grabbed her and forced her head back, making a sickening craking noise, she fell back in a weird way. Yugi winced at that. Yami walked toward Yugi. Yugi took another look at the corpses. "Why do they have to die, so young?". Yugi began to sob.

Yami wrapped an arm around his beloved. "Me and Bakura sensed that thier lives were shit. Erisa and Carisa had a crack whore as a mother, part of their mother's job was to give men pleasure. Their dad died when they were just 3. They felt like they just wanted to die. Carisa showed that feeling but Erisa denied it. As for the guy Bakura had, his name Justin, his life was shitty too. Both his parents died. To make money he worked for some guy who got drugs from America and sold them here. He once had a girlfriend who he loved but she dumped him from some dude that had more money. Justin turned gay when he found out his friend liked him. They never got a chance to go out seeing that his friend died of a drug over dose... that Justin had given him. So we did them a favor, they are happy see?".

Yami pointed at Carisa and Justin. They both seem as they were smiling. They were but faintly. "Now Yugi, do you see why I want to become human? I don't want to kill off people. I want to die with you." Yami smiled and he nodded to Bakura, meaning to head home. Yami picked up Yugi and ran off after Bakura.

Yugi fell asleep in Yami's arms just when they got in. Yami walked up stairs and put Yugi down on the bed, tucking him in. Yami kissed Yugi's forehead and headed back downstairs to watch TV with Bakura. They spent the night watching 'Mr.Deeds' and slept on seprate couches.

_The next morning..._

Yugi got up and took a shower, it was 6:00 and almost time for school. Yugi went to brush his teeth and noticed his fangs were gone, YAY!. Yugi dressed up and ran downstairs. He giggled at Yami and Bakura's form on the couches.

Yami was a bit decent. He was in fiddle position, facing the back rest of the couch. He was sucking on his thumb a bit. Bakura's form was hard not to laugh out loud. Bakura's legs were opened widly, one foot on the floor the other over the couch. He faced upwards, his mouth hanging open. Drool was coming out from one side of the mouth, falling on the couch and his hair. To add to all of the drooling, he was snoreing and a snot bubble was coming in and out of his nose.

Yugi tried hard not to laugh. He went to the kitchen to make some toast. He placed the sliced bread in the toaster and waited a few seconds as he got out the butter. Then a little beep noise came from the toaster and the toast popped out. Yugi knew the noise was loud so he checked on Yami and Bakura.

Yami eyes fluttered open and he streached out his leg, managing to accidently kick Bakura's head. Bakura woke up and started to choke on his drool. Bakura kicked his legs madly as Yami was trying to pass by, able to kick Yami in the nose. "Fuk tat hurt!" Yami said holding a hand to his bloddly nose. Bakura stopped kicking and got up, running around the house. Yami ran to the bathroom to clean up his exessivly bleeding nose.

Yugi sweatdroped. He didn't think a beep from the toaster would cause such chaos. Yugi got his toast and placed butter on it. He got some apple juice and started eating and drinking away as he stared at the living room scene. Yami, paper coming out of his nose, tried helping Bakura to calm down. Finally Yami got pissed of Bakura's running around so when Bakura passed by him, Yami patted Bakura's back really hard. Balura got pissed because he thought Yami was actually hitting him instead of helping him. They both started yelling at each other, Yami sounding a little funny because of the paper in his nose, the paper already dripping red liquid.

"EWWW! CLEAN YOUR NOSE YAMI BEFORE YOU GET YOUR BLOOD ON MY BEAUTIFUL HAIR!". Yami shook his head hard, making the blood fly off his nose and landing on Bakura's shirt and managed to get a spic on his hair. Yami laughed and ran away from a red Bakura, who looked like he was going to eat Yami. Yugi had said his good byes and ran off to school. He soon meet his friends there and they walked to their classes together.

It was the middle of the day when Yugi got called to the office. Yugi got a yellow slip from the teacher and he walked to the office. When he got to the office, his jaw dropped and his eyes widened in horror.

"Y-you! But... YOU'RE SUPPOSE TO BE DEAD!" Yugi screamed pointing at the person.

**Lady Ai:** It seems like Bites That Scar Me isn't immune to the stupid writer's block. I'm so very sorry I haven't updated in such a long time but I swear that I'll get to the next chappie in a week. This is what happens when you try to do more than 2 stories at a time. /sigh/

Anyway I hope you guys read my other stories, they are so good. But I left 'Romeo and Julio?' off like it was only a two part. There's still alot more to it. And 'You Said I love you, I wish I loved you too' is , to me, so beautiful. I think it's coming along greatly. My OC's are sons of bitches in that story, a little spoiler for that story is that Bakura's Girlfriend returns... GASP! I CAN'T SAY ANYMORE! NO! NO!

**Syrus: Please Review. If you do, I'll give you all a hug! (Lady Ai: SYRUS! YOU ARE JUST TO FREAKING CUTE/Hug-of-doom/) x.x**


	13. Vanity Just read all of it

**Lady Ai: Hello my faithful readers! I'd like you all to know that when you guys review, it makes my heart find its wings and soar! I love you guys so much and I love being an author. And to all fellow authors- You guys inspire me! Some of you guys do such good work with your stories.**

**Bakura: Would you just get on with what you want to say already? You're keeping me here and I need to do some very important buisness with Ryou.**

**Lady Ai: O.O . . . . . Important? With Ryou, no less! So what's the 'impotant' 'buisness', huh Bakura? -Nudge, nudge- -Wink, wink-**

**Bakura/pissed/ JUST GET ON WITH IT!**

**Lady Ai: heheheheheh! Okay then To all my readers out there ...**

**Note that my next chapter will be rated M. Why? Just because I say so... Alright it's because of a lemon scene, okay! I have no idea where the thought of a lemon scene came up. It just did! I'm still in shock that me, a fourteen year old, could write that. I'm very embrassd about it, go ahead and comment on it if ya want. That's if you're not to shocked to type.**

**YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED!**

**Bakura: My imagination has gone wild with what you wrote for chapter ten.**

**Lady Ai: So has mine with your important buisness. My friend, Mel, she typed me a quick story over Instant messenger. You walked into Ryou's room and saw him sleeping and you couldn't help yourself anymore. You pounced on top of him and started sucking his neck... WHILE HIS ASLEEP! You do more dirty stuff as well but I won't go into detail. I could imagine Ryou's face when he wakes up and realizes it's not a dream. Hehehehehe!**

**Anyway, just so you guys have something to read, I'm posting a tour de force. This little one shot has nothing to do with Bites That Scar Me. ENJOY! ( the underlines in the story means emphasies. like: **Would you please get off me?)

_Le tour de force_

_"Vanity"_

_A Seto and Jou Story_

_Jou's POV_

"Jou, What are some synonyms of the word vanity?" The teacher, Mrs.Arika, asked. I dropped the pencil that was in my hand and looked at the teacher when she said my name. I was staring at a certain CEO before Mrs.Arika interrupted me. I cleared my throat to answer.

"Pride, narcissim, self- importance, conceit, arrogance, and egotism are some."

The class stared at me. I looked around at the stares I recived. Even the teacher had widened eyes and mouth agaped. "What? That wasn't wrong, was it?". "No, Jou. It's correct." "Then why are ya guys starin' at me?". My friends were the only ones not staring. They all knew I could be as smart as Kaiba, I just chose not to show it.

I had set up a system. If I acted stupid and get bad grades, then maybe dad would get pissed and leave. It worked. My dad left the other night after the report card showed up, but he didn't leave without a good punch in the stomach- dad was drunk again of course. Now I choose to show my intelligence. Now, I can prove to everyone that I have been paying attention in class. That I can be smart and not just a dense, foolish, 'mutt'.

Alright, so the only one I wanted to prove that I wasn't a dense, foolish mutt was to Kaiba but that's beside the point.

Actually that was the point. I felt an attraction to the brunette ever since Battle City. I don't know when I began to feel it. One night I was lying in bed watching TV when the commercial for Battle City showed up. I heard his voice and looked at his cold blue eyes. I realized, Kaiba isn't such a bad guy. He calls me mutt to make himself feel better. I'm an easy target for him and that night I found that, I didn't really care.

Mrs.Akira returned to teaching and Ireturned to stare at Kaiba, only to find that he was staring at me. He sat right next to me (Alphabetical seating). Our eyes locked for a long time. Kaiba's chin rested in his palm (elbow proped on the table), he's body facing toward me. He just kept staring at me and frankly it's getting me pissed.

"What?" I mouthed. Kaiba shook his head meaning 'no, nothing'. I rolled my eyes and faced forward to the board, writing down notes.

_Seto's POV_

I knew it. I knew Jou could be smart. I knew he couldn't be stupid. Sure, he probably does stupid things to make an ass out of himself but that's his persona. And I wouldn't change him for anything. Besides Mokuba, Jou is the only person who could make me smile and laugh inwardly.

He's so adorable and . . . Puppy looking. He hates it when I call him that, I can tell by the look in his honey colored eyes. God, I can't stop looking at him. His figure- which I want my arms to be around. His blonde, messy hair- that I want my hand to go through. His honey brown eyes- how I wish for them to look at me gently and filled with love. And the worst part right now.

That pencil's eraser in his mouth.

I kept glaring at it. Jou turned to look at me. "What?" he mouthed. I shook my head and he continued to chew on the eraser. Five minutes later, I'm still staring and he turns around again. He's gaze goes to the teacher (she was writing more stuff on the board) then he looked back at me. He leaned forward on me.

"Look, I may be hot but that's not reason enough to keep staring at me for half an hour already."

Oh, funny. Stupid mutt.

"Whatever."

We stayed in that position. Him leaning so close to me and me looking down on him.

To bad the desks are high, if not we wouldn't have gotten a detention.

"KATSUYA, KAIBA! WHAT ARE YOU TWO DOING BEHIND THAT DESK?" Mrs.Arika yelled.

The people next to us and behind us knew it wasn't anything bad, but since the people infront of us couldn't see what was happening...

"OH MY GOD!" Yugi and Ryou yelled. Their eyes wide and mouths agape.

"Easier there Kaiba! Can't wait 'till afterschool either huh?" Bakura asked looking at Ryou, which made him blush.

"Hey, Marik. You wanna come over my house later?" Malik licked his lips and Marik just slapped him on the head.

"I don't get it." Yami said cluelessly, making Yugi sweat drop. "Hikari, would you care to show me later?" Yami asked, to the shock of Yugi and the rest of the class.

"DETENTION!"

_D-hall_

_Seto's pov_

"Nice going, Katsuya." I looked at him and he glared at me. What's with the glaring? I don't look at him like that alot, but every time he looks at me it's glares. Every time he does look at me like that, I wish just for one moment, that he'd look at me with kindness.

"It's not my fault." He looked at the front of the room. We're the only ones in there. I'm still staring at him and I noticed he looked at me from the corner of his eye. "Would you stop that!".

"Stop what, mutt?"

"STOP STARING AT ME! . . . and don't call me a mutt." He huffed and crossed his arms on his chest.

"Why should I stop staring at you?"

"Eh," He stammered. He looked at me, questioningly. "Why do you want to stare at me?"

"Have you considered the possibility that I might like you?"

His eyes widened. What the hell did I just say?

"Y-you. . . like me?"

Oh, that. How'd that slip out?

"I said it was a possibility. I don't like you." I looked at his eyes. He wasn't glaring at me this time. Now I wished they glared instead of the crestfallen look in them. He looked down at his hands, fumbling around his thumbs.

"But I do." He said in a whisper, but I still heard him. He blushed and hid his face behind his bangs.

_Jou's POV_

He doesn't like me. Why did I ever get my hopes up? Why did I even imagine he'd ever like me back?

"But I do." I wishpered. I hoped he hadn't heard me.

I heard a chair scratch the floor loudly, making me wince. Then I heard foot steps coming towards me. I looked up to see two cold blue eyes. Then felt two warm hands on both sides of my cheeks. I blushed as I noticed it was Kaiba. He looked at me with thoes cold blue eyes. But this time, they didn't seem cold to me. They were more like an ocean I can swim in when the sun's too bright.

The sudden shock hit me. It hit me at the same time two lips combined- Seto's and mine. But I decieded to ignore the shock and give in to the kiss. I wrapped my arms around his neck, deepening the kiss. I stood up on my tip-toes, still not tall enough. Seto grabbed onto my waist and picked me up a little.

His tongue moved across my lip for entrance. I gladly opened my mouth, taking him in, our tongues fighting for dominace. He won of course, but it didn't matter. And it's a good thing I only ate mints today. He grabbed my waist harder, pulling me closer and making me moan in his mouth.

"Do you guys like detention that much that you want another one?"

Seto reluctantly parted and glared at the door frame where Mrs.Akira was. I was gasping for air. The teacher smiled, "This plot always works!". Then she walked off humming. Seto and I blinked and looked back at each other.

"I thought you said you didn't like me." I said, bashfully. Seto smiled. . . Wait, he smiled. To me, for me. I was the first one to see him smile in a long time. And he smiled because of me. "Silly puppy, I lied to cover up my own ass. I didn't think you'd like a high and mighty guy like me!". He's smile got wider. I rolled my eyes.

"You and your vanity!". He chuckled and gave me a small kiss. "I love you, Jou." I blushed. I gave him a quick kiss and snuggled my head in the nape of his neck. "I love you, too, Seto!". He let me go, noting it was time to leave. He placed his usual cold expression and we walked out and then saw the gang.

"What have you guys been up to in there?" Bakura asked. "Not any of your buisness. We weren't kissing."

Smooth Seto. "Hey, Seto." ... "Yes, pup?". Everyone looked at me. I pointed at Seto. "Your vanity is showing." Everyone looked down at Seto's pants.

"Nice..." Malik said.

* * *

**Lady Ai: HAHAHA! Kaiba's vanity is showing! hehehehehe! **

**Bakura: Just so everyone knows, Ai just learned what the word vanity meant so she decided to use it.**

**Lady Ai: Hmph. It was still funny to see Seto have his 'vanity' showing. Anyway, I forgot to put the disclaimer. I DON'T OWN A THING. **

**Alright now that's out of my system- I've already finished chapter 10 so just review on my 'Vanity' story and I'll post it the tenth chappie up next. Remember, it's rated M the next time so be on the look out if you don't have this story on chapter alert. Until next time, JA NE! n.n**


	14. Chapter 10 !

**Lady Ai: **Heya friends! I hope you guys are ready for whatever is about to come! Aren't you, Yugi-chan?

**Yugi: **EEEEK! NO! WHOEVER IT IS I SAW, IT CAN'T BE GOOD!

**Lady Ai: **Oh, don't be such a pushy! XD Anywho, I'm sorry for not updating soon. I want to thank all of my readers and reviewers! I owe you guys so much! I want you guys all to know that I love you! Oh, and Syrus. Give a hug to all the people you promised you'd hug if they reviewed!

**Syrus: **/HUGS FROM THE MOST CUTEST PERSON ,besides Yugi, EVER/

**Lady Ai: **I'm glad you all like my story so much! n.n

But there is some **horrible horrible **news. . . .

Bites That Scar Me will no longer be running. /cue heart attacks/. Yes BTSM fans, this will be the last chapter. I do have more to this news at the end of the chapter. DON'T SCROLL DOWN! READ THE STORY THEN LOOK AT THE NEWS!

Now on with the sad fic. . .

**DisClamiER: Hey, Seto? **/Yes/** Do I own anything?** /I don't think so. . . No. Nope. Nothing/ **Okay good, so you won't sue me?** /Why would I/ **CUZ I BROKE YOUR LAPTOP! 'Runs away screaming'.**

((_Yami mind link_)), (_Yugi's Mind link_), '_Thoughts' to self _-Unless I say it's **_Flashback,_** **_This means someone said something in the past, _**(And this is author's note)

_Bites That Scar Me_

_Chapter ten_

_The End._

**Authors POV**

_"Y-you! But... YOU'RE SUPPOSE TO BE DEAD!" Yugi screamed pointing at the person. _

"I'll be taking him now." The person said to the counter lady. The person walked toward Yugi, taking him by the sleeve. As soon as they both got away from the school, Yugi felt a cold hand smack his cheek. "How's my favorite son?". "I mean nothing to you!". "I see you've grown a spine, worthless shit." "What the hell are you doing here? You're suppose to be dead!". Shintaro, Yugi's dad, grabbed Yugi by the neck. He glared at the teen. "Suppose to. But I'm as alive as a vampire could get."

"A va-vampire?". Shintaro smirked, showing his left fang. Yugi's eyes widened. "Ho-how?". "Born this way. Now, 'how' dare you send someone to kill me. Your own father." "You were never my father!". Yugi struggled at Shintaro's grip. Shintaro dropped Yugi to the floor, Yugi gasping for air. Shintaro started kicking Yugi like a rock you find on the sidewalk, only Shintaro's kick was painful.

(_Go away! Go away! You're suppose to be dead! Yami killed you! Yami help! SOMEONE HELP!) _Yugi accidentally turned on the mind link. Tears started to fall from purple eyes. "Insolenet. Little. Brat!" With each word, a kick, heartbreak. "I'll. Teach. You. To-"

"ENOUGH!"

Yugi had trouble opening one of his eyes. "Y-Yameh." Blood splurted from Yugi's mouth. Yami looked onto the nearly dead body. He then looked at Shintaro, not caring if he was suppose to be dead or not. Yami's anger grew with each passing second. "You. . . BASTARD!". Yami pounced onto Shintaro, who moved away quickly. Yami was able to scrape his cheek. "My, you are as powerful as they say. You managed to nearly kill me, I was drunk so I wouldn't hold that against me, and now that I am sober you manage to bring forth a bit of blood on my cheek. I under estimated you. I will see you, I'm sure. . . . . Prince." With that Shintaro left.

'_Prince?' _. Yami heard a small cough and gasped. He bent down and picked Yugi up bridal stlye. "Ya-Yami." "Shh. Rest, hikari." Yugi closed his eyes and frowned.

"Help me."

"What?". "Help me. I have a plan about something and I need your help." Joey looked at Seto, still in Yami's effect about staying away from his lover (A/N: When Yami said, stay away from my love, he didn't specify weather to stay away from his PAST love, Seto, or his current love, Yugi). "Hn. Why are you backing away from me? I thought you couldn't get enough of me. Atleast that's what I think, with thoes moves you did the other night." Joey blushed remembering about what had happened. Seto smirked. "Spell, huh?". Joey nodded. "Idiot, and I'm not talking about Yami. He doesn't really have that power. He just sends you a mind link, so now you think you should stay away from his love." . . . .

"What?" Joey stared blankly at Seto. "You weren't controlled, you just think that. Now, about my plan. Well, I have to tell you the whole story first. Sit." Kaiba pointed to the spot next to him on the couch. Joey sat down and listened patiently. "Okay, now. Has Yugi told you that Yami's mother died because of his mom?" -Nod- "Okay well. That woman. . . wasn't Yami's real mother."

_**Flashback**_

_**Kaori looked both ways before heading into the dark alley in Egypt. "Here. Please, take care of him." Yakasha took the sleeping baby that Kaori carried. "I hope everything turns out alright, Kaori. Does he know that you have a-". "No, he doesn't, thank God. If Malik knew then he would surely be after my Yami. If our royal family gets -killed-, then atleast Yami would still be alive.Take care of him. You be his mother." Yakasha snuggled the baby. "I will." Kaori smiled warily. **_

_**"Queen Kaori!" A man in a yellow cape, one of Malik's followers, said- trying to find Kaori. "Get out of here! Go!" Yakasha was about to run. "Wait, one last kiss, with one spell." Kaori whispered a few words, "If you wish to be human, I won't hold that against you. All you need to do is fall in love and sleep." Kaori looked up at Yakasha, who had a questioning look. "Fall in love and sleep?". Kaori smirked and winked. She kissed her baby's forehead, telling Yakasha to go. Kaori turned around to bump into someone. **_

_**"Aw, there you are! Come, Malik has a. . . special dinner awaiting for you and the King." The guy smirked slyly. Kaori knew what is to come but as long as Yami is alive, everything'll be ok.**_

_**End flashabck**_

"And how do you know all that Seto?". "More than half the community knows that story." "Okay, so what's your plan have to do with this?". "I want to take over as king. To do so, I must be a full vampire and kill the current king." "That still has nothing to do with it." Seto smirked. "Actually, I want to help Yami. That spell his real mother put, he wants to become human but he has no idea how. I would help him but first problem, he's not in love with me anymore. Second problem, it needs to be a human.". Joey look thoughtful. "That wasn't said in the spell." "Well, it's obvious. If you want to be vampire, a vampire must bite you with his fangs covered in thier blood. If you want to be a human, you must seek the help of a human."

"What did she mean by 'fall in love and sleep'?" Seto smirked slyly at Joey. Joey stared blankly until he finally got it. "Oh-ho! Yami has to do that? With Yugi I'm guessing, right?". Seto nodded. "I still don't get it though. You killing this Malik guy and Yami being human. How does that connect?". "If I don't kill Malik, he would be forever after Yami. Malik isn't offically a king. Everyone is just afraid of him. But if he was, as he wishes, to marry Yami, then there is no stopping of what he could do. And if Yami becomes human, he would be happy. That's what I want, for him to be happy. I still have feelings for him but it just isn't right for me to keep him from his joy."

Joey felt like a cold hand had gripped his heart and shattered it. Hearing Seto say that he has feelings for some other guy is... _'Wait. I barely know the guy! But still, I have this longing to be with him.' _"Hey, pup." "Wha-". Joey got cut off by two Kaiba lips. Joey, feeling into it, leaned back on the couch while a dirty Seto unbuttoning his shirt.

"Don't tell me he passed out again." "No, Bakura. It's worse." Yami said as he closed the door. Bakura was still at the house/mansion, drinking some fruit punch and watching music videos. He noticed Yami's crestfallen voice then looked at Yugi, craddled in Yami's arms. Bakura gasped at the blood dripping from Yugi's mouth. "How?". "He's dad." "But you killed him. Didn't you?". "Yes but, I didn't kill him the right way. He recovered from my attacks."

Bakura face was contored with confusion. "I don't know how I didn't notice this before but, Yugi's dad is a vampire. He might even be working for Malik." Bakura's eyes widened. "That bastard? I wish that he'd just die, somehow. But with the defense field up around him. . " Bakura trailed off. Yami sat down on the couch, Yugi still in arms. He laid the smaller one's head on his lap, brushing his hand gently on Yugi's cheek. Bakura smirked, thinking about things.

"Do it." Yami looked up at Bakura in questioning, Bakura standing infront of him. "What do you mean by do it?". "When Yugi wakes up and feels better, do it. Give it to him." Yami raised an eyebrow. "What?". Bakura rolled his eyes and sighed. "You know excatly what I mean! Look just do it and see what happens." "What will happen?". Bakura grinned. "You'll find out." The white haired vampire walked out of the house and off to unknown places (A/N: CoughstripbarCough). 

Yami, dirty Yami, thought about what Bakura had said. He wondered what would happen. Yami felt Yugi stirr. He looked down on his lap as Yugi's eyes fluttered open. Once Yugi saw Yami, he smiled sweetly. "Yami, what- oh!" Yugi was wide awake. He sat up and suddenly ran to the bathroom, gagging in the toilet. "Yugi! Are you okay? No, that's a stupid question, of course you're not." Yami stood by the frame of the bathroom door, hesitating on what to do. "Lemons!" (A/N: Not fic lemons, fruit lemons! Dirty minded people. -Bakura-:You're the one who thought of that, perv!)

Yami ran over to the kitchen and got a lemon, cutting it with his fangs. "Ew, lemon juice." Yami spit out some of the sour juice and ran back to the bathroom, Yugi still at it with the toilet. "Hikari, drink this." Yugi looked at Yami, blood dripping from his mouth. Yami's eyes opened in shock. He looked in the toilet and saw it stained red with blood. _'He's coughing up blood.' _

"Yugi, does it hurt here?" Yami softly pressed his hand against Yugi's stomach, after he kneeled down next to him. "Oww!" Yami nodded his head. "You have internal bleeding, you have to go to the hospital." Yugi shook his head. "I don't like doctors. Please don't make me go! Please Yami! If you take me, they'll separte us! I want you near me! I want you, now!" Yugi began sobbing softly on Yami's shirt as Yami grabbed Yugi in an embrace.

_**When Yugi wakes up and feels better, do it. Give it to him.**_

_'Damn Bakura! Got that stuck in my head now.' _Yami got up, bringing Yugi up as well still in arms. "Calm down, hikari. I won't take you if you don't want to go." Yugi looked up at Yami. He was calming down a bit, making the loud tears turn into soft sobs. Yami caressed Yugi cheek with his hand. "Are you feeling better?". "Uh-huh." -Sob-. Yami looked at Yugi's purple eyes. He felt the urge to just take him.

Yami, acting purely on impulse, kissed Yugi. Yami and Yugi began sweetly enough until Yami brought him to the bed room. Yami's tongue licked Yugi's bottom lip, making Yugi gasp. Yami took the chance and his tongue danced around Yugi's mouth, Yugi's tongue dancing as well. Yami opened and closed his mouth, slanting his head from left to right. Yugi followed.

Yami laid Yugi on the bed, Yami hovering over Yugi. Still kissing, Yami unbuttoned his shirt and unbuckled his belts. He soon did the same to Yugi. Yami ripped off both shirts and thrown them on the floor. Yami parted, gasping for air, Yugi as well. Yami and Yugi's hearts were racing with excitement. Yugi looked more flushed then the other. Yami had quickly discarded his pants.

Yami took in Yugi's mouth again, continuing where they left off. Yugi rubbed his hands Yami's well toned chest, holding onto his shoulders and then rubbing his back. Yami slipped a hand in Yugi's opened jeans, groping him. Yugi moaned in Yami's mouth as Yami gripped his cock. Yugi could almost melt at Yami's touch. Yami started kissing Yugi's neck, softly sucking the flesh and nibbling on it. "Ya-Yami." Yami reached Yugi's ear and sucked on it. "Oh, Yami!" Yami kept moving his hand up and down in his pants. Yugi bit his lip, holding in a loud moan that want to come out.

Yami threw butterfly kisses down all over Yugi's chest, finally reaching the jeans. Yugi was breathing deeply. Yami slipped off the pants and continued giving Yugi small kisses, this time around his thighs. Yugi sat up to watch Yami, to look at what he could possibly be doing to make him so hard. Yami began sucking on Yugi's cock, like a lollipop. Yugi threw his head back, again biting his bottom lip holding in a loud moan.

Yugi tried holding it in, but Yami was making it very hard. Yami began roughly going up and down. "Oh! OooOoOHhHH! Yami! Yammmmii!" Yugi yelled out, suddenly gripping Yami's hair. Yugi was breathing was very fast. Yami got aroused at this and quickly turned Yugi around, Yugi obeying to the movement. Yami kissed Yugi's lips sweetly. "Do you want to?". Yugi nodded, giving Yami a small kiss. "Go for it. I'm ready." Yami smiled and kissed Yugi's forehead.

Yami got behind Yugi, he reached around to grope Yugi again. As soon as Yami was inside, Yugi let out a small yelp. "Did I-?". "No, just /breathes in deeply and then lets it out/ I want you. So badly." Yugi moaned as Yami gripped onto his cock. Yami thursted himself inside Yugi, over and over again. "Oh! Oh! Gosh! Yaaammmiii!" Yugi voice sounded bumpy as Yami was going in and out of him. "Awh, awh! AWWHH!" Yugi moaned loudly. "Yes! Yes! OH RA! Yes, yes! YYEEESSS!" Yami went faster and faster, harder each time. He slowed down but only to start pounding harder. "Don't stop! PLEASE DON'T STOP!" Yugi yelled. "I won't! Ra, why would I? THIS IS SO FUCKING GOOD! More, MORE!". Yami started to go faster again. He gripped onto Yugi's hips as he pounded him the hardest he could.

"OH MY GOOODDDD!". "YYYEEESSSS! So! GOOD! YYYYEEEEESSSS!". They finally reached a climax. Yami slowed down again, still pounding, going in and out. Yugi was way out of breath. Yami came out and laid down. He looked at his hikari. He raised a clean hand to Yugi's teaching. Purple eyes met amethyst ones. "I love you, Yami." Yugi sayed smiling warily. "I love you as well, my hikari." Yami placed a tender kiss on Yugi's lips. Their eyes stayed fixated on each other until their lids felt heavy and they both fell asleep.

(Author break: O.O /Yami: O.O /Yugi: O.O / O.O I'm still pretty shocked I wrote that. Where did I get that!)

Yami woke up feeling the need to take a shower. "I can't belive I did it. With Yugi. Wow." Yami mumbled, taking a towel and going in the bathroom. As he finished quickly he heard noise coming from down stairs. He look at the bed and Yugi was still asleep. _'Maybe I went a little over the edge with him.' _Yami got dressed in his usual black leather clothing. He ran downstairs to see what the noise was about.

Yami stopped dead in his tracks and glared at the person who was making noise. "Go away." Yami growled. It was Shintaro, Yugi's dad, who was making the noise. "I told you I would see you again. I saw everything you did to my son. He made you hard, didn't he? He made me hard as well." "You're sick. I'm not up for fighting right now, so just go away." Shintaro grinned. "Oh, come on. Let's play! Yugi couldn't have made you that tired." Shintaro walked up close to Yami, licking his lips.

"Do have any idea what just happened? You just got turned into a mortal." Yami widened his eyes, confused. He ran his tongue over his teeth and didn't feel his fangs there any more. He looked up at Shintaro, who immediatly punched Yami. Yami fell back, holding his nose. He got up and punched Shintaro's stomach. Yami didn't have his vampiric powers but he can still hit.

Shintaro, however, had powers. His nails grew and quickly attacked Yami's shoulder. Yami let out a painful scream as he fell to his knees, holding his shoulder. "Damn bastard." Shintaro started a low snickering. "Now, it's time for your wedding. Let's go." Shintaro yanked Yami off the floor and placed him over his shoulder. Yami tried to punch the back of Shintaro's head but he cried out in pain because of the shoulder injury.

Yugi was awakened by a loud scream from downstairs. He quickly ran and hide behind the stairs to look at the scene. Yami was trying ti fight Shintaro and Yugi had no idead what to do. Yugi winced at the sight of Yami's blood dripping. "Let go of me damn it! I'm not going to marry that creature! Malik can stick something else up his ass! Let-". Shintaro threw Yami hard on the floor to shut him up. He then picked up the knocked out body and began for the door. Before Shintaro left he said something. "Yugi, Yugi. Come out where ever you are. Malik invited you to his wedding! You should be honored." Shintaro's voice changed from a sing-song voice to a harsh one. "If you dare interrupt the wedding, Malik will see to it that I kill you." Then a door slam.

Yugi told Joey, Bakura, Ryou and Marik about what had happened the other day, leaving out the 'fun' scene. Joey told Seto. "Malik must've found out that I was against him. I should've done this quickly." Seto mused. Joey walked out of his room where Seto was and toward his friends that were sitting in the living room. "Yugi, we have to do something. We can't have you mob around like this." Seto walked out. Ryou stammered. "Uh, Joey? Who's he and why did he just come out of your bed room?" Joey blushed. Seto ignored the comment and turned to Yugi.

He stared into Yugi's eyes. Yugi stayed still, afraid of what Seto would do. "Y-Yes?". "Yup, he had sex with Yami." Yugi's eyes widened as he felt heat rise on his cheek. "So, that means Yami's a human already. Which also means Yami's gonna die when he gets to Marik after the wedding of course. So Yugi, what are you going to do about it? Are you going to just sit here and let your love die? Or are you going with me to the vampire community and save Yami? Well...?" Seto looked at Yugi coldly. Yugi turned his gaze from Kaiba to the floor.

_'My Yami. My koi.' _Yugi then thought of his father and his mother. He thought of everything Shintaro had done to him. Stealing Yami away from him was the last straw. He looked up, a glaring look on his face. He clenched his fists. "Let's go." He growled and slammed one fist on the coffee table infront of him. Everyone was taken back, they've never seen him so pissed.

Yugi's sanity finally snapped, everyone noticed this in his eyes. His once calm, innocent, purple eyes that turned into revengeful, blood red eyes.

* * *

**Lady Ai: That's it. The last chapter to Bites That Scar Me. **

**Ryou: AHH! MY INNOCENT EYES! **

**Lady Ai: Oh please, Ry-ry! You've proabably done dirtier scenes with Bakura or Seto.**

**Ryou/Blush/ No comment.. . . **

**Lady Ai: Yeah, I thought so. Anyway as for the rest of the news...**

**The good part of ending this story is that there's a sequel! YAY! You guys didn't think I would just stop at the tenth chapter did you? Not when there still a need to kill off Anzu and add Serinity in the little mix, hehe. Anyway, I need you guys to vote! Vote, vote, vote! For the sequel's title. Here are the choises:**

**1) Vampira Heart (This one is credited to my friend and wanna be girlfriend, Cynthia)**

**2) Like A GarlicScented Stake **

**3) Blood Stains From Your Bites**

**4) Bites That Scar Me 2 (Lame ass title. I couldn't think of another one. Please don't pick this!)**

**You can either chose thoes or send me a title you can think up. Thank you guys for reading my story! You guys are the best! I hope to see you guys soon! Ja Ne n.n**

_**-Lady Ai-**_


End file.
